Hooray for family reunions!
by superloudean
Summary: I know what you are thinking.Another sis fic...but give it a try.Its different from others... The winchester brothers arent very happy with Castiels news for a new member of their family.They dont like her.AT ALL! TROUBLES!Poor Natalia...CAS/OC COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Ok guys new story and I hope it's better than the last one!!!!!! The story it's a usual sister fic…I know, I know hundreds of them, but this a little different…I don't have a happy family reunion!!!!!!!! C'mon give it a try…please????? *puppy eyes*

SAM: you need to practice this

ME: huh? what the hell are you doing here???? You are not real…

SAM: ummm…Yes I am…I think I'd know If I wasn't real…

ME: are you sure?????

SAM: yes

ME: are you sure that you're sure???

SAM: I'm sure that I'm sure…

ME: are you sure that you are sure…*slap on the head* ouch!!!!!What the..???

SAM: never doubt a Winchester….

ME: yes sir…

SAM: good….now what do we say???

ME: *huffs* I don't own the Winchesters

SAM: now on with the story……

ME: bossy….

CHAPTER ONE

"C'mon Cass…. I'm tired, can't I have a break?" I said while I tried to dodge the sword

"No you can't. Lucifer never rests" he said trying another attack

"I know that but we have been training for 3 hours straight. I deserve a break"

"Ok Natalia you can rest…5 minutes the most. And you also have to stretch your wings. They are a little rusty"

"Whatever Cass" I said while I rested against a tree. I closed my eyes trying to relax a little when I felt Cass sitting next to me.

"You did good today Natalia, better every day"

"Well….I have a great teacher" I said with a smile. He was ready to answer this when we both heard a familiar voice behind us.

"Surprise, surprise….who do have here???? A rebel and a…" he made a disgusted face and said "half monkey bitch"

"Shut your mouth Zachariah" I said while trying to hide my rage

"You are in no position to give me orders Nephilim"

"What do you want Zachariah?" Cass asked

"Ohhh nothing….just kill you but that is for another day. I want to talk to Dean" Wait a minute…who is Dean? I thought

"Not happening. I won't let you" Has Cass been keeping secrets from me???? It looks like he would die for the guy

"Well….I guess that I have to make you then" he said and raised his hand. I thought fast, thankfully, took Cass hand and I flew us out of there. I could still listen to the jackass.

"Son of a…"

* * *

I took away from Zachariah and took us back to the motel I was staying in. Cass managed to land on his feet but I was a different story.

"Ohhh you got to be shitting me" I said when I realized that I had landed on a tree outside the motel.

"I told you to practice on your flying" he said smirking. Cass smirking ???? Where did he learn this?

"Shut up and help me get down" I said and he did help me.

* * *

While we were inside the motel, I had to ask him. I had to know who _Dean_ was. I didn't know why. I just did.

"Cass?"

"Yes Natalia?"

"Who is Dean?" I asked him and he stared at the floor

"No one" he said innocently

"Lying is a sin you know" I said and he glared at me "ok scratch this…but still…don't lie to me. Not you too" I almost whispered the last part but he heard that. He sat on the bed next to me and touched my hand.

"I'm sorry. I did lie to you and I feel awful but some things must be kept a secret."

"That's bullshit Cass" I said and get up "I know there is something to do with me so I DESERVE TO KNOW" I yelled

"_Natalia Electra Winchester_" oh no… he used the whole name "listen to me. You will find out but not now. Now it's not the time. Do you understand me?"

"Yes Castiel" I said pouting and walked to my bed. I lied down on my back always along with my I-pod. I can't sleep without my music…I knew Cass was still there so I said…

"I wish you had a last name, then I could boss you around…Hmmm Castiel Collins could be nice" I said and he rolled his eyes. He walked over to my bed gave me a kiss on the forehead and he told me "Go to sleep Natalia, tomorrow it's a long day" and so I did.

* * *

I woke up the next day and I already knew that I was alone in the room. It was colder. So I did my usual routine starting with the bathroom…a shower was all I wanted.

I finished 20 minutes later. Dressed, tanned and ready. Now…where was that angel???

Half an hour later Cass appeared slightly annoyed.

"What's wrong A.B?" I asked him using his nickname...Angel Boy

"Nothing important, A.G" he answered using mine…Angel Girl

"I'm half an angel Cass…."

"Do you prefer H.A.G?" (A/N. half angel girl) I thought about it and said…

"A.G is fine by me…so what's wrong?" he looked at the floor again.

"Cass?"

"Let's go, I have to show you something…someone" he said and without me objecting he zapped us outside a diner.

"What are we doing here Cass?" I said slightly annoyed

"You have to learn the truth"

"About what ?"

"Your father A.G" he said to me

"What about him? I met him once and I was only 5"

"There is more. You see you have…" he paused and looked someone behind me. I turned around to see what he was seeing and I saw two men. One very tall with shaggy hair and the other one were shorter with spiky kinda blonde hair

"Why you called us and told us to meet you here Cass?" the shorter one asked

"I have to tell you something. To all of you" he said looking all three of us

"Who is the girl?" the taller one asked

"Her name is Natalia and she…." He stopped looking at me

"For goodness sake spit it out Cass" I said

"She is your sister" he said very quickly. For a moment there was silence. No one talked

"What?" asked the shorter one

"It's true Dean and I'm sorry to tell you about it like this but I had no choice" So that was Dean….

"How is this possible? Our Dad would never cheat on our mother" the other one said

"And he didn't Sam. John met Natalia's mother many years after your mother's death" he said and I could feel his eyes on me. I didn't speak throughout this talk but I kept staring at my locket round my neck which inside it had a picture of my mother and father together. I had brothers???? I couldn't believe it. And the way they look at me is just….like the other angels look at me because I'm a Nephilim…they hate me already.

"That's bullshit Cass" I heard Dean say and that woke me up from my thoughts "it can't be not _her_". Ok I had enough of this…

"Listen pal, I don't care why you hate me so much but suck it up. My father was John Winchester and there is nothing you can do to change this"

"Natalia enough" Cass said "can you please go inside the diner and eat something? I need to talk to the brothers alone"

"Fine" I said and stormed inside waiting for what will come next.

* * *

An hour later Cass walked into the diner and sat next to me. I knew I wasn't going to like what he was going to say because he had the "I run over your puppy" look.

"A.G you have to go with them" he said

"WHAT? Are you crazy?"

"They have already agreed to take you along…you need their protection"

"I need protection? I? Are you kidding me?"

"No I'm not. Please you have to go with them. I promise I will explain…"

"But they hate m A.B; they don't want me with them"

"Can you do this for me please? It's very important" he said looking me in the eyes

"Arggg… fine. I can't say no to you, but if they kill me…I'll haunt your angelic ass first." I said and get up, watching out of the window the two figures waiting by a black car.

* * *

I paid the bill and headed outside. Cass told me that he had transferred all my stuff into the trunk of their car. When I approached them Dean said coldly to me

"Get inside, we have a long trip" and stepped into the driver seat as Sam sat shotgun. I got inside the car and sat on the backseat.

We have been driving for about one hour so I decided to break the ice. More like an iceberg.

"So…where are we going?" I asked as politely as I could. Nothing. Not a word. Silence.

"Where are going Dean?" asked Sam

"Texas Sammy, weird killings…" Dean ANSWERED to SAM

"Oh… just the ordinary stuff"

"Yeah Sam,_ ordinary and usual_ stuff"

Well that would be a fun ride to Texas…hooray for family reunions. Remember to beat the crap out of Cass later for this. My story has only begun.

* * *

PFFFFFFFFF….well that's the end of chapter one

Did you like it????? Why don't hit the button and review? It means a lot to me and also to Sam who can't talk right now…

SAM: I can talk….you hit me with a book and tide me to a chair…why the hell ….*puts dap tape on mouth*

ME: so as I was saying reviews are love!!!!!!!!! Tell me if I should continue the story…I promise Dean will join us too…


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for your reviews people!!!!!!!!!!! It means a lot to me and gives me strength to continue…

DEAN: wow…that was beautiful…hold me

ME: shut up…wait a minute. Where were you yesterday?

DEAN: I was hungry and I stopped for a pie

ME: you were eating a pie for 24 hours???

DEAN: it was a big pie, piss off

ME: touchy much…where's Sam?

SAM: I'm here. I'm reading through my mail and there are a lot messages telling me to get a haircut…is there something wrong with my hair?

*silence*

SAM: Dean?

DEAN: *looks down*

SAM: Stella?

ME: *looks up, scratches neck* um I don't own the Winchester brothers or Castiel

SAM: why aren't you answering me????

*me and dean leaves the room*

SAM: guys????? *comes after us*

CHAPTER TWO

After a few days we finally reached Texas and let me say THANK GOD…the silence was making me crazy. It was clearly that both of them they were ignoring me. But I caught Sam looking back, checking up on me, a few times. He was definitely different from Dean. Way different.

We finally reached our destination and found a small motel to stay in the night. When I entered the room I went straight for the bathroom. I'm sure you can imagine why…

I finished my "job" but I didn't walk out of the bathroom because I heard the brothers talking. At that moment my woman instinct came up and…eavesdropped.

Who wouldn't?

SAM'S POV

We had a sister? That was unexpected. I'm so mad right now but not towards Natalia, after all it's not her fault, but towards my dad. How he could he do this to Mom? To US? Of course Dean blames Natalia but Dean is Dean. You can't change him. And I knew that by the moment we were in the room he would say….

"I don't want her here Sam. She must leave"

"But Dean…Cass asked us to protect her and after all he is our sister" I said and I saw him flinch in the word "sister"

"I don't care Sam…she...she must leave"

"Why Dean? Ok I get it, you are socked that dad had another child with another woman...I am too, but you can't blame her for this" I said to him and continued "you should be mad at dad not her… after all he…." I didn't have time to finish my sentence when Dean pushed me towards a wall, his forearm on my throat

"Don't…don't even dare to finish that sentence Sam" he said with anger in his eyes

"I don't understand this Dean. Even when he is dead you still have complete faith in him. Snap out of this Dean…we have a sister to protect, OUR sister, DAD'S daughter. I will stand by her and protect her with or WITHOUT YOU. She is staying and that's period." I said with one breath and to be honest I felt better. By that time Dean released me from his grip, looked in the eyes and nodded.

"Ok she is staying BUT I still don't like her" he said and left the room probably going for a ride and clear his mind. And at that moment Natalia came out of the bathroom. I really hope she didn't listen to us.

"Hey Sam" she said

NORMAL POV

I can't believe what I just heard. I don't know if I am touched or pissed. Hmm… perhaps both. At least I know that one of them doesn't hate me…1 out of 2, well done Natalia I thought sarcastically and exit the bathroom to find Sam, alone, sitting on the bed.

"Hey Sam" I said awkwardly

"Hey Natalia, ummm listen…. I want to apologize for my behavior earlier" He started

"It's ok Sam, I get it. I mean it's not easy for me either and I understand what Dean and you are feeling. Thank you for being supportive and for not being like your jackass brother" I said

"It's your jackass brother too, you know" he said smiling a little

"From the moment he doesn't consider me as his sister or at least give it a try to get and know me better, he is not Sam"

"Well…one brother at a time, right?" he said, trying to lighten up the mood

"I guess you are right…so where's the food????" I said smiling and Sam rolled his eyes

"What??"

* * *

Time passed quickly and without knowing outside was pitch black. At that time Sam, after doing a lot of research on their case, he went to bed and slept the moment his head hit the pillow. Dean was sitting on a chair watching TV, still not talking to me or making an eye contact. Ok…two can play that game I thought and stepped into the bathroom for a quick shower.

15 minutes later I exit the bathroom and stand under the doorframe, looking the room. Dean was fast asleep on the other bed and….lucky me. Not even a couch in the damn room.

"Perfect" I whispered and head over to the brown, _uncomfortable_ chair. I gripped an extra blanket, sat on the chair and put my feet on the coffee table in front of the chair.

"Sweet dreams, Natalia" I said to myself and tried to get some sleep.

* * *

_I was standing in front of a beautiful waterfall, that it had the power to make you forget all of your problems no matter how difficult they were. I sat down on the grass, cut a little red flower and put it in my hair just above my ear. They always said that red looked good on me and especially in my black hair._

_The noise of the waterfall always relaxes me. Who wouldn't be relaxed and amazed in front of this magnificent waterfall and hundreds of green land, with all kinds of flowers? Too bad it was only a dream…Oh God…I feel so alone._

"_You are not alone, Natalia" the voice said_

"_What do you want Cass?"

* * *

_

And that's the end of the 2nd chapter…yey!!!! What do you think?

DEAN: what??? You can't stop it here...what happens next?

ME: No way I'm telling you…you have to wait until the next chapter.

DEAN: *pouts*

ME: awwww….so cute

DEAN: shut up…and why I'm always the bad one in the stories?

ME: I don't know…it just comes out…. and because you are insensitive

DEAN: bullshits… I'm very sensitive

ME: yeah, yeah…

DEAN: I am

ME: sureeeeeeeeeee… listen, why don't ….*thud*

DEAN: what the??? *looks around* Sam???????? Why you hit her?????

SAM: revenge, big brother, revenge *smirk*

DEAN: okidoki…you kids play nicely now….

SAM: *picks up rope, dap tape and a black marker* oh I will….


	3. Chapter 3

DEAN: hey guys!!!!! On behalf of Stella, the writer, I would like to thank you for all your reviews and story alerts….she couldn't make it today because let's say…she is a little tied up in the moment. Oh…I almost forgot, samgirl19 I ate an apple pie, which was delicious…you should try it!!!!!!

*Sam comes running in the room*

SAM: Dean…we have a problem

DEAN: what's the matter?

SAM: ummm…*scratches head*

DEAN: what did you do Sammy?

SAM:*looks down* I… *clears throat* accidentally put super glue on the dup tape and now it won't come off…

DEAN: oh Jesus…stay here *walks out of the room*

SAM: oh...hi everyone *looks laptop screen* I would like to say thanks to samgirl19, who said that she likes my hair and I shouldn't have a haircut…it means a lot *wink* what else??? *looks around* ohhh…. Me, my brother and Cass don't belong to the writer… enjoy!!!!

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

"_What do you want Cass?" I said calmly leaning now against a tree looking at the waterfall._

"_Breathtaking, isn't it? One of my Fathers beautiful creations" he said also looking at the streaming water_

"_You are avoiding the question A.B"_

"_Just wanted to check up on you and see how you are doing, Natalia" Cass said moving to stand in front of me_

"_Well…i'm just peachy" I said sarcastic. I took my eyes from the waterfall, stared the pair of blue eyes and continued "it's very difficult Cass. I mean ok, Sam seems to like me and accepting me as his sister, but I can't say the same for Dean. I can see it in his eyes. He hates me." I finished, now looking at the ground._

"_He doesn't hate you A.G, it's just…he loved his father and still does and he finds it difficult to acknowledge that he had another child with a woman that wasn't his mother" he said looking me in the eyes_

"_I understand" I said and sat down on the grass "I just wish he wasn't looking at me with so much hate in his eyes" It breaks my heart I thought._

_But of course Cass heard the last part and sat down with me. I leaned my head against his shoulder and closed my eyes to prevent the tears from falling.

* * *

_

_I couldn't tell how much time we spend like this. After all it's a dream. Yeah… a dream, I repeated. That meant that I had to wake up soon, to that dirty, cold room with a terrible backache and one brother that wished I was never born. Lucky me!!!!_

"_You are waking up soon" Cass said _

"_I know" I said calmly and stand up on my feet. Cass did the same_

"_Promise me that you will be careful Cass. There are angels who don't want you to find God"_

"_I promise Natalia. But you have to promise me that you will tell your brothers about you being a Nephilim" he said to me and I lowered my head_

"_Natalia?"_

"_Ok, fine. I'll tell them." I said to him. I hugged him tight, not wanting to let go and he placed a kiss on the top of my head. _

_The dream was over.

* * *

_

I woke up to the sound of two voices arguing.

"Did you tell her to sleep on the chair Dean?" I heard Sam say

"No, I didn't. Why I'm always the bad one?" he said

"Because you are a mean person" Sam replied

"Bitch"

"Jerk" Sam said and I decided to get up from the chair. So NOT a good idea.

"Ouch, ouch…damn it!!!" I said trying to straighten up

"Are you ok?" Sam asked and Dean just rolled his eyes

"I'm fine, Sam. Just a backache. That chair was a bitch" I said to him and he chuckled

"If you ladies have stopped painting your nails, we have a case to study" Dean said mouth full of… what it seemed as a hamburger.

"Well…if you had stayed the previous night up to help me, you would found out that what it seemed as a ghost was actually a psycho killer that killed elderly men and…stole their golden teeth" Sam said slightly annoyed

"Ohhh…" Dean managed to say "now what?"

"Actually, I wanted to tell you guys something" I said to both of them

"Ok, have a great time" Dean said and moved to the door with the intension of leaving. He opened the door but I quickly kick the door shut. He opened it again and I kicked it once again.

"You are not going anywhere, Dean. This affects you too. You are welcome to leave and make us the favor of not seeing your jackass face of yours, AFTER I have finished talking." I said and moved to one of the beds to sit down. Sam was already sitting on the bed next to me and Dean…he stood by the door arms crossed. Here goes nothing…

"Ok this is hard for me, so no interruptions please" I started and they nodded. "Since I can remember myself, I knew about the supernatural. By the time I was 10, I was able to fight and shoot with a gun. I used to train along with my mother and even got to hunt with her as well. Two years ago, on my 18 birthday, my mother revealed to me a secret that she kept for all these years. No one knew about this. Not even dad. Only my mother's brothers. My mom… wasn't a human. She was an angel, an arch-angel to be exact." I stopped to take a deep breath, because all of this led to a memory, I wish I never had. I could see Sam and Dean looking at each other with surprised faces. I continued…

"Some of my mom's side of the family, didn't like the idea of revealing it to me, but she did. She thought I deserve to know. She was killed for it." I said starting tearing up. Sam moved from where he was sitting next to me and squeezed my hand lightly. "I was there when…it happened. They made me watch it. There were 4 angels. The 2 of them were holding my mother down, sword pressed against her throat, one of them was searching for something and the last of them was holding me. He made me watch when one of them sliced her throat. I screamed. I tried to break free but I couldn't. I was too weak." By that time I was already crying, memories in my head like a damn movie was unrolling itself.

"You can stop now, if you like" Sam said to me still holding my hand. Dean it was like he wasn't inside the room. He said nothing.

"No… I have to finish" I said and he nodded

"My mom was dead. Those bastards left her lifeless body in the middle of the bloody floor and moved towards me. I managed to break free from the one who was holding me and I run down the stairs as fast as I could. When I reached the door one of them appeared in front of me. He…slashed my stomach and I fell to the ground holding it tight. They wanted to kill me and I didn't even know why. As all 4 angels appeared in front of me I did the only thing a person would do, when they knew they were going to die. Pray. Just then another man appeared and touched my forehead with his fingers.

"Cass" Dean said. Ohhh the joy, he speaks I thought to myself.

"Yes. After that, Cass took me under his wing, literally and he began teaching me." I said with now dry eyes.

Sam got up from the bed and went to stand where his brother was.  
"Wait… if your mother was an arch-angel and we know your father, our father, was human…you are…"

"Yes Sam, I am a Nephilim"

* * *

SAM: ohhh she told them truth…finally. What do you think of the chapter folks? Did you like it? I typed it after all*smiles*

*Dean and Stella walks in the room*

SAM: oh crap

ME: SAMMMMMMMM!!!!!!

SAM: I'm so so so so so sorry…..

ME: my…lips…are…blee...ding!!!!! you...are so...de...ad!!!!!!!!!

*Sam starts running*

* goes after him*

DEAN: oh well… so did you like the chapter? Reviews make the writer happy...please review if you want Sammy back on one piece!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

DEAN: hello guys!!! It's me again. I'd like to thank you for all your reviews and alerts. We are very….

*Stella comes running in the room*

ME: Deannnnn…where the hell is Sam?

DEAN: I don't know...why?

ME: I've been looking for him for 2 days now. I can't find him

DEAN: man you suck…you can't find Sam? He is practically a giant…

ME: *glares him* I hope you are not hiding him Dean…

DEAN: me? Come on…I'm a more angel than Cass…

ME: yeah right… ummm I'm gonna search a little more. You can continue here…*leaves*

*Dean makes sure Stella left*

DEAN: *knocks the closet door* Sam?? C'mon man she left…

SAM: ohhh…my back hurts…and I am bored… thank god I have this build-a-bear, _samgirl19 _send me…

DEAN: well… either you show yourself and deal with her or you will stay in the closet…

SAM: the closet is nice…

DEAN: oh man…thank God we don't belong to her…

SAM: amen to that, brother

DEAN: you know we are both screwed when she finds out right?

ME: *whispers behind the door* Oh yes you are!!!!!

*leaves*

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR

"Yes Sam, I am a Nephilim" I said looking him in the eyes.

"Ummm Wow…" he managed to say

"Wow, Sam? Seriously? No, run for your life, she is the death of us and so on?" I asked him a little surprised

"No, of course not. Why would I say these things?"

"Because, that's what the most of them say. Nephilims are not evil giants. At least not all of them." I chuckled "The moment we find out about the truth we were given a choice. To follow Heaven or to follow Hell. I chose Heaven, but still some angels look at me as a piece of rotten meat." I said

"So… our sister is an angel" Sam said smiling

"Your sister" I heard Dean mumbling but I still heard him

"Half an angel, Sam. There is a difference. Look at this, this way. I have the powers of an angel, but I can die like a human." I said to him.

"Ohhh…" he replied. I could see that he was still socked.

"Are you done?" Dean suddenly asked

"Yes. You can live now, if you want "I said coldly

"Good" and with that he left the room.

* * *

Sam didn't say anything about his brother behavior this time. After he left, I watched some TV and Sam had a shower. But I could feel all this time something puzzle him, so after he exited the bathroom I asked him

"What's the matter, Sam? And don't say nothing because I know it will be a lie."

"You know, for a little sister you are very bossy" he said smirking

"So I've heard. The truth Samuel."

"It's stupid, actually" he answered back. I just glared him

"I was just wondering…you are half an angel, so…do you have wings?" That was his big question, I thought and I smiled.

"Yes, silly, I have"

"Can I see them?" he asked me, looking me in the eyes with that…puppy look.

"Ummm…sure, why not?" I said and took a step back.

I could see Sam's eyes widening up, when a pair of two, large white wings with red and black tips came right from my back.

"You can touch them, you know" I said to him and his face light up, like a kid's does on Christmas. He came closer to me and put his hand, gently on one of my wings and began to stroke it a little.

"Ohhh…" I said and that scared him

"What? Did I do something wrong?" he asked worryingly

"Cold hands" I answered him

"Sorry" he said, still looking my wings

"Can I… you know" I asked him

"What? Oh yeah, sure" he said and the wings disappeared

"They are not like Castiel's wings" he said to me

"Yeah, I know. Cass wings are black, which is the colour of the warrior angels. Mine are white, because my mother was an arch-angel but the tips are black and red because of my human part."

* * *

IN THE MEANTIME

DEAN'S POV

I couldn't believe what was happening. First, I learn that I have a sister and that sister is actually Natalia and second, I learn that my sister is a half-angel. Ohhh man…things are so fucked up. I don't mean to behave like this to her, but I can't help it. I don't hate her. But I can't look at her in the eyes. Not after all the terrible things I did to her. She is better off believing that I hate her rather that she finds out the truth. God…let her not remember me and mostly important what I did.

I was driving round the block for what seemed like 1 hour and I decided to head back. I didn't want to but I had. Just then Castiel appeared next to me

"Jeez man…you scared the hell out of me. I really must put a bell on you Cass" I said to the angel who was sitting shotgun. That was actually funny

"My apologies but I came here to talk to you about Natalia" he said

"C'mon, Cass…what's to hear? I don't give a shit" I said to him

"I know the truth, Dean. The truth about your behavior towards Natalia. You should speak to her…"

"No Cass, stop it" I cut him off "I can't talk about this…not to her." I said and Cass looked down on his hands. So I continued

"She doesn't remember Hell, does she?" I asked him but it wasn't really a question. I knew the answer.

"No. I wiped all the memories she had of it. Including the mark." He answered to me.

"What happened?" I asked not knowing why Natalia went to Hell in the first place.

"The exact night Anael, Natalia's mother, died she went to a crossroad demon and made a deal. Her soul for her mothers. I … I couldn't stop her."

"So her mother is still alive?" I asked him curiously

"Yes and no. Her vessel is dead but she rests in Heaven now. That's why she did it. After Anael fell, she couldn't visit Heaven again so her daughter granted her wish."

"In exchange for her soul" I said to him trying to block out the memories

"Yes" he said bitterly.

"How long?" I asked

"Exactly one year"

"Hell years?" I asked again hoping the answer was positive

"No. One year on earth, 120 years in Hell" he said and I felt my heart break into pieces.

"God…" I managed to let out. I turned around to look at Cass but all I saw was an empty sit

"You son of bitch…don't you go Houdini on me…damn it" I said and I saw that I was in front of the motel once again. I stepped out of the car and walked towards the door. I walked inside and all I saw was Sam on his knees, holding Natalia by her forearm who was on the ground holding her abdomen.

"What happened?"

* * *

HOTEL ROOM

NATALIA'S POV

"No." I said to him

"Ohhh come on…why not?" Sam asked me

"I'm so NOT having this conversation with my brother" I said back

"C'mon, it's nothing to be embarrassed for. It's a very natural thing."

"No" I said again

"C'mon…You have done this, right?" he asked

"Of course I have" I answered back

"So…what are you afraid for? Tell me, how was your first time?"

"No. I'm not answering this"

"Please????" He insisted

"N-O, No!!!" I said again.

"Why aren't you telling me? It hurt didn't it?" he said to me

"Ummm…a little"

"Don't lie to me, Natalia…" he said

"Ok, ok it hurt like a bitch…happy?????" I said annoyed

"Now, was it so difficult to admit that it hurt when you had your first tattoo?" he said smirking

"Ohhh piss…AHHHHH…" I managed to get out when out of a sudden I felt a piercing pain in my abdomen

"Natalia?!?!?!?!" I heard Sam asking but I couldn't speak. I was doubled over by the excruciating pain and I could see Sam kneeling down, holding me by my forearms. There was also a second voice except Sam's… it was Dean now rushing through the door and standing next to Sam

"What happened" he asked but I couldn't answer him. All I could say was…

"Lucifer…"

* * *

DEAN: puff that was the end of the fourth chapter. What do you think folks??? Did you like it???

SAM: Dean I'm going to bathroom, keep an eye for Stella, ok?

DEAN: okidoki bro…

*3 minutes passes and Sam is screaming*

SAM: AHHHHHHHHHH!!!! HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*Dean tries to get up but he fails*

DEAN: what the hell???????

*Stella appears*

ME: revenge Winchesters, sweet revenge…

DEAN: what did you do to Sammy?

ME: I just locked him in the bathroom with a clown...not big deal

SAM: HELP MEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! PLEASEEEEEEEE…HE IS TRYING TO HUG ME!!!!!!!!

DEAN: nice…and what about me?

ME: I just superglued you to the chair *smirk*

DEAN: YOU WHAT???? Those are my good jeans!!!!

ME: you should have thought of that before…

SAM: GET AWAYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!

DEAN: ok we are very sorry!!!! Can you please help us now???

ME: it's not up to me…My wonderful readers YOU will make the decision!!!! Review if you want the Winchesters free…

DEAN: please review….don't you like me???

SAM: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Me: hello guys!!!!! Wow...it's good to be back again (but I'm sure you liked Dean doing this but ok…) I wanted to thank you so much for your reviews, alerts and favorites. You make my day ten times greater…

*dean walks into the room*

ME: hi Dean!!how are you…feeling? *chuckles*

DEAN: my ass hurts…you happy now?

ME: yes…thank you… where's Sam?

DEAN: he is *Sam walks in* Speak of the devil…*Sam glares him* oh right…sorry

ME: how are you Sammy?

SAM: actually I'm great…because of what you did I no longer fear of clowns…therefore thank you

ME: ……………

DEAN: that's…great dude

ME: umm…yeah. You are welcome… I guess

DEAN/SAM: truce?

ME: truce…Ok now that we are good do you want to watch some TV?

DEAN/SAM: sure

*sits on couch. Opens TV.*

ME: Oh...Gilmore girls *winks at _samgirl19_* I love that show

DEAN: great. Another chickflic show

SAM: *nervously* do we have to watch this?

ME: why not Sammy? Don't you like it? *checks screen* hey…that Dean guy, Rory's boyfriend looks a lot like…

SAM: *gets up fast* WE DON' T BELONG TO THE WRITER…BYE!!!!!!

ME: *smirks*

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE

"Lucifer?" I heard Dean ask "What the hell do you mean?"

"Ahhh…he is trying to…OHHHHH" I managed to say and once again the pain took over

"Shut up, Dean. You see she can't even talk" Sam said and I felt his hand move on my forehead

"Jeez…she is burning up. Help me move her to the bed." He said to his brother and I felt two arms caring me to the closest bed.

"It hurts… it hurts so bad" I said, my voice barely a whisper. My eyes were closing…

"No, Natalia…don't close your eyes" I heard Sam say and shaking me lightly

"I will try…" I whispered "AHHH…YOU SON OF BITCH…GET OUT OF MY HEAD…" I screamed as I could feel the horrible pain in my abdomen

"Dean…she is bleeding" Sam said and pointed at my red, now from the blood, t-shirt

"No, not again" Dean whispered to himself hoping neither I or Sam could hear

"Move Dean…get the first aid kid, damn it" Sam ordered and Dean finally snapped out and brought it

"No…I will never… AHHHH!!!! "I couldn't take it much more

"Dean, there is too much blood" Sam said but Dean stood there like a statue. Not moving, not speaking

"Mmm…I can't" I mumbled

"Shhh…don't talk like that…" Sam said to me, putting pressure to the wound. Still I haven't heard Dean's voice

"Cass…" I whispered so as no one could hear it. Hoping that my angel will come and save me.

* * *

SAM'S POV

I couldn't stand looking her like this. She is in too much pain and I can't stop the bleeding. Lucifer was behind all this. Why I can't have a break, damn it? After all we've been through, all these years…why?

One other thing I couldn't understand was Dean's attitude. What the hell was wrong with him? She hates her that much he can't even help her? Alistair must have been right. Dean left a piece of himself back in Hell.

I was trying to reduce the blood when we heard Castiel behind us

"Natalia" he said worryingly and moved to the bed she was lying on. Cass was worried about my sister? Man, they were closer than they said to us and I could see that by the way they looked at each other.

"Can't you do something?" Dean asked him

"I can and I will" he said and pushed me off the bed so he could sit next to her.

Castiel put one hand on her bleeding abdomen and one hand on her head. Soon enough both his hands were covered in bright, white light and he began chanting Enochian.

After a few minutes, the light disappeared and Natalia calmed down. The wound wasn't healed but the bleeding had stopped. Castiel was still chanting some Enochian and after he finished we heard him say

"You won't win this fight, brother. I won't let you have her. No, if it's up to me."

"Thank you A.B" Natalia said and drifted to sleep.

Castiel nodded, stand up and moved towards us. He already knew our question

"Not here." He said and we followed him to the kitchen.

* * *

DEAN'S POV

I didn't believe I would see Natalia in this state again. It broke my heart to see her like this. I wish I could just take the pain for her. I deserve to suffer after all.

When Cass healed her, I felt like weight was removed from me. She was alright. For a minute I was afraid she was going to die.

Cass took us to talk elsewhere so we would let Natalia rest a little.

"What happened, Cass?" I asked him a bit angrily

"Lucifer" he answered

"Yeah we got that the first time. Something more specific?" I asked him

"Lucifer visited her. He was able to penetrate inside her mind and…" he paused to look at me and continued "torture her".

Lucifer. Torture. Natalia. Pain. Those words shouldn't be used together in the same sentence.

"Why?" I heard my brother ask

"I don't know. You have to ask her." He answered him and left. Again

"SHOWOFF!!!!!!" I screamed at the air

"Why he keeps doing this?" Sam asked.

* * *

NATALIA'S POV

I could still remember the pain. That excruciating pain. I thought I was going to die. But the worst part wasn't the pain. Not even close. It was Lucifer's words.

"You wont save them Natalia. They are going to say "yes" and they are going to die. A screaming death. And you…you are going to help me" his words echoing in my head…_ and you are going to help me._

I woke up with a start, only to see Sam and Dean next to me. Cass wasn't with them.

I could see the questions in their eyes so I beat them to it.

"Lucifer came to me. He wanted to _talk_ to me." I started

"What did he want, Nat?" Sam asked

"He…he wanted to help him"

"Help him?" Dean questioned

"Yes. In order for him to kill Michael he needs a special sword, who's Guard was my mother and now…"

"You guard it" Sam told

"Yes…but that's not the only thing. This sword can only be used by those who guard it. Therefore, if someone else wants to use it they have to use…my blood." I finished

"So Lucifer, wants the sword AND your blood in order to kill Michael" Dean summarized

"Yes." I said and I chuckled as I made a connection.

"Why are you laughing?" Sam asked

"It's funny. My uncle needs me, in order to kill my brothers."

"Lucifer is your UNCLE?" Dean asked me

"Yes and so is Michael. My mother, Anael, was an arch-angel and sister to Lucifer and Michael. So… my uncles"

"Wow…" Sam said

"Same" Dean said

"So…want a beer?" I asked

"Definitely" both brothers said at the same time

We sat there, on the bed, 3 siblings drinking beer. Little did we know that just around the corner new problems were waiting for us.

"Enjoy it now, while you can, Winchesters. It won't last for long. I'll make sure of this" the demon said and laughed.

* * *

ME: and that's the end of the fifth chapter guys!!!!!!!!!!!! Did you like it?

DEAN: who is the demon??? Please tell me?

ME: no way I'm telling you… you will have to wait for the sixth chapter

DEAN: that sucks

SAM: tell me about it

DEAN: ohhh what are you talking about? All the readers love you. I'm the one who they hate

ME: c'mon Dean

DEAN: no...They hate me

SAM: I'm sure that's not truth Dean

DEAN: everybody hates me…why??????

*Dean runs away*

ME: Deannnnnnnnn????? Come back… you forgot your jacket

*goes after him*

SAM: ummm…hi *chuckles* can you do me a favor??? Please review to say how much you love Dean…PLEASEEEEE???*puppy eyes*


	6. Chapter 6

ME: hello guys!!!! What's up? I want to thank so much for your wonderful reviews, alerts and favorites. You make me feel…

DEAN: blah, blah, blah, chickflic, blah, blah we got the idea…now move

*shoves me out of the chair*

ME: Ok…Dean. Remember you will pay for this.

DEAN: whatever… I want say a big thank you to all of the reviewers who said they love me. It means a lot to me. I love you too girls *wink* ohhh and something else. NO girl drives my baby, well except Sam.

SAM: hey…I'm offended

DEAN: yeah right…

ME: and you wonder why they don't like you…

DEAN: shut up they love me…as I was saying...touch my car and you die *smiles*

ME: asshole

DEAN: witch

SAM: jerk

DEAN: bitch

ME: thank god, I don't own them

DEAN/SAM: hey!!!!

ME: pssss… *whispers* girls don't worry...I will take care of Dean later on the story…read and find out

DEAN: what?

ME: I'm just saying how hot you are…

DEAN: damn straight…continue

ME: *rolls eyes*

* * *

CHAPTER SIX

It's been one week since the incident with Lucifer and nothing had happened. I mean nothing. No horsemen, no demons, no angels, well except from Cass, not even a frigging ghost. That was really something to worry about. And very boring…

"I'm bored" I said to the others, knowing that only Sam would answer. Oh yes I forgot to tell you that Dean as still a jackass.

"Well… I'm searching for a few hunts, but so far nothing." Sam answered.

"I can't stay inside anymore. I want to go out and kill something…" I said to him, arms crossed

"Easy tiger" Sam chuckled

"Shut up" I said throwing him a pillow and that was it when I an idea

"Why don't we go to Bobby's?" I asked them

"You know Bobby?" Dean asked me

"Of course I do but he never found out I was your sister" I said simply

"She's right, Dean. He might even have a case for us" Sam said

"Ok…I guess it's not a bad idea. I'm going out to call him." He said and walked out

"Yupie!!!!!" I said and get up to pack my stuff

"How old are you again?" Sam asked me

"Five" I said and stuck out my tongue at him

"Kids" I heard Sam say and smiled lightly

* * *

One hour had passed and now we were on the road, on our way to Bobby's. Nothing could go wrong, right?

We finally stopped to get something to eat. Thank god, because my stomach was complaining. Loudly

Dean parked the impala outside and we went inside the diner. We found an empty booth and we sat down. Not long after, a waitress came to take our orders.

"Hello I'm Nancy and I'll take…" she paused to look at Dean seductively and continued "your orders".

"Hi, Nancy…I take a double hamburger, some fries, a beer and…your phone number" Dean said, flirting obviously with her

"Ahem…" I said

"What? Oh yeah…what will you take?" she said to me

"Two cheeseburgers, two cokes and one salad" I said ordering for Sam too

"Ok… something else?" she asked still looking at Dean

"Yeah… your ass on fire" I mumbled, earning a nudge from Sam who was sitting next to me

"That would be all" Sam said to her and left

* * *

Few minutes later, Nancy, came with our orders and her number. Of course Dean, like a horny god he was, he would go out with her at night.

"I think we were going to Bobby's" I said to him

"Well since I'm the driver, I decided that we are going to stay here for the night. Got a problem with that?" he asked me

"Why would I? After all…" I started saying but a weird feeling came over me

"What's the matter Nat?" Sam asked me worryingly

"I'll be damned. I can't believe one of _them_ is here" I said

"One of whom?" Dean asked, still eating

"You see the couple, in the next to us booth?" I asked them

"If you mean the one who think that they are starring in a porn movie, yes we see them" Dean answered

"One of _them_ is here" I said looking amazed

"Still not helping" Dean said

"It's nothing…silly things. Let's eat" I said and took a bite from my burger

* * *

After we finished eating we went back to the hotel, hoping to find a case. And I couldn't believe our luck.

"Hey Nat?" Sam asked

"Yes Sammy?"

"Isn't this the couple we saw earlier at the diner?" he said and pointed at the computer screen

"Yes…What happened?" I asked him

"Well, they were found two hours ago, behind the alley of the diner, their hearts were missing. Their chests were cut open"

"Ewww" I said

"Werewolf?" Dean suggested

"No way… there is no full moon" I said

"Then what?" Sam asked

"Oh crap" I realized

"What?" both brother asked

"No it can't be…" I continued talking to myself

"What is she talking about?" Dean asked Sam and shrugged

"Follow me…we are going back to the diner" I said and gripped my jacket

"Wait" Sam said

* * *

We were now back at the diner but at the storage room this time. I felt that he was going to be there. I raised my hand at the air and started chanting.

The brothers were looking me like I was crazy but didn't say anything. After I finished chanting I said

"Show yourself" and put my hand down just then I heard Dean shouting

"Help, help" as a fat, naked guy was hugging him from behind

"Is this a fight?" Sam asked me and waved him "no"

"Put me down" Dean ordered

"Oh no I won't" the naked guy said but he spotted Sam

"And look at you" he said happily

"No…" Sam said and tried to run but the guy was faster and he came in front of him and hugged him

"Cupid…give him a break" I said laughing

"Natalia!!!!" he said excited and moved away from Sam to hug me

"Oh shit" I said but I couldn't dodge him

"I'm so happy to see you" cupid said

"I can tell…I'm happy to see you too but we need to talk" I said to him and let go off me

"Cupid???" Dean and Sam said at the same time

"Yes…One of Cupid's. There are thousands of them, all around the world."

"Ohhh…" Sam said

"Cupid…the couple you fixed up earlier, now there dead and their heart was missing" I said

"Oh no. They were so cute together. That's why you are here? You think I…" he said he started crying

"Cupid…we didn't…I mean" I tried to say to him

"You are his BFF, you make him stop" Dean said

"Cupid, we didn't mean…to offend you." I said and he hugged me again

"Ummm, we believe you, you didn't hurt the couple"

"Thank you, Natalia" he said and released me.

"So you are her brothers. Dean and Sam Winchester. Mary and John's Winchester kids. Such a lovely couple. Do you believe they hated each other at first?" he finished

"Wait a minute. You fixed our parents up?" Dean asked

"Well, not me personally but yes. They were a perfect couple"

"Perfect? Perfect? They are dead" Dean said to him angrily

"Oh I'm sorry, but the orders were clear. You and Sam had to be born" Cupid said but Dean had had enough and he punched him.

"No…" I said "Cupid he didn't mean too…" but it was too late. He had disappeared

"You punched a cupid?" Sam asked Dean

"No… I punched a DICK" he answered

"Oh Dean, you can't punch that particular Cupid" I said to him "He likes to take revenge of the people who hurt him"

"Oh yeah? What he could possibly do?" he said and we were interrupted by a familiar sound

"Oh no…" Dean said "BABY NO!!!!" And run outside only to see the impala disappearing in the road with…Cupid behind the wheel

"YOU SON A BITCH, GET BACK" he yelled but me and Sam could hide our smiles

"Why the hell, are you smiling about?" he demanded

"Ummm remember Dean…Cupid was…naked" I said to him and I could see his eyes widening

"No…baby" he said and started running, hoping to catch the car

"Do you think he'll get over it?" Sam asked me

"Nope" I answered him giggling "Lets walk back to the hotel" I said and we began walking

* * *

Me and Sam were sitting in front of the laptops screen trying to find out who was responsible for the couples murder. Just then Dean walked in the room all sweated and dirty.

"What's up Dean? Did you find the car?" Sam asked

"Yes" he said throwing the keys on the table "I was able to find the car. It was dumped outside…a…"

"A?" Sam asked

"A gay bar. I don't want to listen anything. I must go and get ready for my date" he said moving toward the bathroom

"Ohhh…about that. Nancy called and said she couldn't make it, because she met someone else and fell in love instantly" Sam informed him

"God…I hate Cupids. Did you find anything?" he asked sitting down

Then suddenly the door went flying and we covered ourselves. Instinctively, the boys with guns in their hands and me prepared for everything, moved towards the broken door. A woman came forward and with a movement of her hand she flew Dean and Sam onto separated walls. She hadn't seen me yet as I was behind her but I could see the boys' surprised look. They knew her. Very well. Who was she? Dean's voice came to answer the question for me

"Bela…"

* * *

ME: and that's the end of the sixth chapter…pffff

DEAN/SAM: Bela??????

ME: yap…

DEAN: she was the demon of the previous chapter?

ME: yes…what do you think about it????

SAM: wow…didn't see that coming

DEAN: yeah me either…but wait. Why you cancelled my date?

ME: because you were mean to my girl reviewers…You won't get laid mister… not in this story

DEAN: FUCK OFF…

ME: language Dean…

DEAN: fuck off, please???

ME: much better *smirk*

*Dean leaves*

SAM: where are you going?

DEAN: to clean the driver's sit of my car…I can't even….Ewww

ME: so…did you like the chapter folks????? Please review…with every review I take, Sam will remove one piece of clothing….

SAM: I what?

ME: someone must take one for the team, Sammy

SAM: fine *pouts*

ME: also something else. I won't be able to update, not until Friday night, due to my university exams…sorry!!!! Wish me luck :)


	7. Chapter 7

ME: hello again my awesome readers!!!!!! Finally my exams are done and I couldn't be happier…

SAM: sorry…can I put my shirt back on? I'm a little cold

ME: no

SAM: please??????

ME: we will talk about this later…ok?

SAM: fine *pouts*

*Dean walks in the room*

ME: the impala is clean enough?

DEAN: yes…I've been scrubbing the driver's seat for 8 hours straight

ME: awwww, poor Dean-o

DEAN: shut up…

ME: not yet…can you and Sam say the disclaimer today?

SAM/DEAN: no

ME: why not????

DEAN: because we do whatever we like

ME: whatever…you are going say it

SAM: we are not…

ME: you will do whatever I want, sweetie

DEAN: that's not going to happen...we don't belong to you…

ME: gotcha!!!!!

SAM/DEAN: crap…

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN

"Bela" Dean said to the woman

"Hello, Dean…Sam. I hope you are comfortable" she said

"Oh we are just peachy, thank you. If only we had a beer too…" Dean answered her

"Dean, Dean…always with the sarcasm. Even in Hell, when Alistair was ripping you apart, you'd still be making jokes

He was silent after this. Hell must have been really hard for him. Hell…it was hell after all. I wouldn't stand a day at that place

"And look at you Sam…my, my…Ruby did a great job on you" she said walking towards them. She still hadn't seen me. Or at least that was what I thought

"And look at you Bela…a demon. Figures" Dean said not letting Sam answer her. He only glared her

"Oh, yes. It feels…remarkable. I even got a chance to have this body again. Now, enough chit chat. Where's the…oh here you are" she said as she spotted me and moved towards the place I was standing. What I didn't know, was why I haven't all this time killed the bitch already. I just stand there and listened. God, I'm so stupid

"Your uncle is looking for you, Natalia…" she said to me

"Oh yeah? I wonder why…" I answered her

"Don't play stupid, girly. He wants the sword and he wants it now. So…give it to me"

"Ummm" I pretended that I was thinking about this "Nah…"

"Ok…you wanted it" she said and lunged at me with a dagger, knowing that human weapons can kill me so much easily than supernatural ones

"Oh bring it on, bitch" I said and I could swear I saw Dean's face smile a little? I must be delusional

* * *

So for a good ten minutes, I've been able to dodge her attacks and only get a scratch at my forearm. Punches and kicks, sweat and blood all over the room. Two breaths and one heartbeat.

"I know what you are trying to do, Bela" I said to her

"Oh yeah? What?"

"You are trying to make me use the sword, so you can see where I hide it. Not happening, sweetie" I said to her, yet again dodging another attack

"Oh no…I'm busted. Guess I have to use a different tactic then" she said and moved away from me

* * *

DEAN'S POV

Bela was a demon. So I guess that was going to happen to me too if Cass hadn't pulled me out of the Pit. She had me and Sammy against the walls, not able to move due to this invisible force. At least, it has been a while since that happened again.

I saw Natalia fighting Bela and I couldn't help to smile to myself. She was definitely a Winchester.

Then, they suddenly stopped fighting and saw Bela smirking and saying

"Guess I have to use a different tactic then" and I couldn't stop myself from worrying. I had a bad feeling about this.

I could see her walking towards me, dagger in hand.

"Sorry Dean" she said and she raised the dagger high in the air, getting ready to stab me. I closed my eyes, waiting for the piercing pain. Still waiting. Waiting…

Where was the pain???? All I could feel was a body pressed into mine. Oh no…

"Natalia!!!!!" I heard Sam screaming with all his power. That was when I saw it. Natalia was in front of me, Bela's dagger pierced through her stomach. I could feel her breath starting to slow down, but that didn't stop her. She took the opportunity of being so close to her and managed to put her hand on Bela's forehead. One hand already busy, holding the dagger in her stomach, steady and in one place. She muttered a few words and we saw a bright light coming out of her hand.

After that, we were gladly to hear Bela's screaming through the room. This time she was dead.

* * *

The moment Bela's head hit the floor so did we, as the invisible force was gone.

We were up on our feet in no time as we both saw Natalia, still clutching the dagger in her stomach, falling down. Sam was quicker than me and managed to catch her in time.

She was bleeding badly.

"We have to take her to a hospital" Sam said

"N...no, hos...pital" she coughed

"Hold her still, Sam" I said and moved to get the dagger out of her

Sam did as I told him and I carefully extract the dagger from her stomach. Her scream echoed all over the room.

"Sorry" I muttered

"We really have to get you to a hospital, Nat" Sammy said again

"No…too…late" she whispered

"Don't talk like that" Sam told her

"It's true, Sa…mmy" she told him and a tear slipped down my cheek

"Dean…don't" she said

"It's all my fault. She was going to kill ME. Why did you have to save me?" I said to her trying to hold back the tears. Yes the grand Dean Winchester wanted to cry.

"Because…you are…my brother" she said to me tearfully, her one hand cupping my cheek

"I don't deserve it" I said to her

"Yes…you do. You…both…do"

"Please Nat…don't" Sam said trying to hold back his tears too

"I'm so…rry"

"No…" I whispered. I couldn't lose her. Not now that I've found her

"CASS!!!!!" I screamed as loud as I could

"He can't hel..p me" she said to me

"CASS…YOU SON OF BITCH!!!!" I screamed again

"It was a…honor meeting you…" she said and coughed blood

"No…please" Sam said to her, clutching her tightly

"Don't do this to us" I said

"I..lo…ve you, both" she said and closed her eyes.

No…she wasn't dead. She couldn't be, I thought while I was holding her cold and pale hand.

"Natalia???" I said to her

"NATALIA????" I screamed this time, shaking her

"Dean" Sam said with tears in his eyes but I didn't look at him

"Dean..." he said again and I managed to raise my head

"She…she is gone"

* * *

ME: please…please don't hate me!!!!!!!!!!

DEAN: you bitch

ME: hey!!!!

DEAN: you killed her…

ME: well…yeah…

SAM: how could you???

ME: ummm…

DEAN: so that's it??? The story is over?

ME: what? Hell no…

SAM: so Natalia is alive?

ME: I can't answer that

DEAN: what's that suppose to mean?

ME: you are smart…you figure it out

SAM: you are hiding something…

ME: shut up, Sam…

SAM: you are, aren't you?

ME: shut up Sam or in the next chapter you are going to get constipated…

SAM: *looks around* I'm going to leave you alone now

ME: *smirks*

DEAN: is she alive?????????

ME: I'm not telling you…jeez!!!!

DEAN: I hate you

ME: I know you do…but pleaseeeeeee don't hate me people!!!!!!! Review and tell me what you thought about the chapter…reviews make me happier, more inspired and…

DEAN: and less a bitch…


	8. Chapter 8

ME: hi guys!!!!! I'm so sorry for not updating faster but my university lessons have started and I come home every day at 9 pm, so no time…but I will try to update faster, I promise!!!!!!!!!!!

*Sam and Dean walk in the room*

ME: hi guys!!

*silence*

ME: Sam???

Sam: ………*turns his back*

ME: Dean???

Dean: *turns his head*

ME: why aren't you talking to me????

Sam/Dean: ………

ME: is this about killing Natalia???

*silence*

ME: oh, god you are so idiots…I'm not that stupid to kill my character so soon…shit

Sam/Dean: GOTCHA!!!!!!!

ME: YOU IDJITS!!!!! ARGGG

*walks out the room*

Dean: do you think she is mad?

Sam: ummm, a little…

Dean: well…let's see what she wrote…

Sam: Dean, don't forget to tell that we don't belong to the writer…

Dean: *glares him*

Sam: *shrugs*

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHT

It's been one week since Natalia's death. Dean and Sam, along with their sister's lifeless body, went to Bobby's. Dean was firm on his decision. Natalia wouldn't be buried nor cremated. He was determined, on finding a way to bring her back from dead.

The days that passed weren't pleasant. Bobby tried to do his best on comforting the boys. Sam generally was fine. Dean on the other hand wasn't. He'd spend most of his days, locked in his room, not speaking to anyone and barely eating.

"I'm worried about him, Bobby" Sam said

"I know, boy…me too" the older man replied

"Do you think he will try something crazy?" Sam asked

"Like what, Sam? He can't go around selling souls…… can he?" Bobby said

"I won't sell my soul, Sam" a voice said, coming from up the stairs

"How are you holding up, son?" Bobby asked Dean

"I'm fine" he shrugged and headed to the kitchen

"Yeah right" Sam muttered

Just when Dean was ready to say a comeback, Castiel appeared behind them.

He stood there, saying nothing. Just looking at them. It was Dean who broke the silence.

"Get out of here" he said extremely pissed

"Dean…" Cass started to say

"How could you, Cass? Why didn't you showed up?" Sam asked him

"I…couldn't. I had some business to attend to" he said

"More important than MY SISTER DYING YOU SON OF A BITCH????" Dean shouted at him

"I…I'm sorry" Cass said

"Well…you can take your sorry and shove it…" Dean said to him

"And I thought you cared about her, Cass" Sam said to him

"I…do" he replied

"Did…Cass…you did" Dean said and walked up the stairs and in his room closing the door with a thud.

Soon after, Sam and Bobby left the room, leaving Castiel alone. Minutes later, he walked into the room, in which Natalia's body was.

He looked at her cold body and stroked her hair.

"I'm sorry A.G" he said and kissed her pale forehead. Nobody saw the angel's tear down his cheek.

"I know what I have to do…" he said and flew out of the room.

* * *

NATALIA'S POV

The pain was intolerable. I can't even describe how I feel. First, I was saying goodbye to my brothers, after being stabbed by a demon and now…I feel like someone has nailed my wrists and ankles. I finally found the courage to open my eyes and…I was close enough.

I was tied up with, what looked like handcuffs but with small nails inside it, piercing my skin and my bones. One wrist and one ankle for one of those cuffs. I couldn't move and even if I tried, the slightest movement could cause excruciating pain. Next to me, were other people screaming and bleeding and the people who were in front of them, were laughing and carving them. Where was I?

"My, my…look at who we have here…little Natalia Winchester" the form in front of me said. He was no human. He was hideous…

"Who are you? Where am I?" I asked scared

"You don't remember me? Me? Ohhh I'm shocked, girl" he said

"Well…you are not the first guy, I don't remember" I said and he laughed

"Always a smartass…like you dear brother Dean"

"Who are you?" I asked again

"You really don't remember don't you? That angel of yours sure did magic his in your mind..."

"Who are you?" I insisted

"Fine, ok. My name is Samael and you, my darling, you are in Hell…" he said smiling but I couldn't speak. Hell???

"Welcome home, Natalia" he whispered in my ear and I tried to fight back the tears

"Oh…the things I'm gonna do to you…" he said and I felt a white piercing pain in my stomach.

* * *

GENERAL POV

Castiel was sitting and waiting at that warehouse for what felt like forever. He just hoped that he would answer his call. His cry for help.

"Castiel…" he said

"Brother…" Cass replied

"I understand that you need my help?"

"Yes, Gabriel, I do need your help" Cass said

"And why would I help you?" he asked

"Because you own me a favor, remember?"

"Oh yeah…silly me, I forgot about the…never mind. It's another story but you did help me and I will help you now. I'm an angel of my word" Gabriel said

"Thank you, brother" Cass said

"It's about the Winchester girl isn't it? Wow…you have changed BUT…I don't do Hell, Castiel" he finished

"I'm not asking YOU to go to Hell and rescue her just…" he started but he was interrupted by Gabriel

"I understand" he said and he snapped his fingers and a needle appeared.

He took the needle, draw a little of his blood and gave the needle, now full of the arch-angels blood, to Castiel

"Here…inject yourself with my blood and your powers will be equal to mine…Careful Castiel. It only lasts for one week, Earth time"

"Thank you, Brother…" Cass said and moved to leave when a hand on his shoulder stopped him

"Castiel…take this also" Gabriel said and gave him a pendant "it will keep the demons off your back. They won't be able to sense you. Ohhh you can keep it too."

"Why?" Cass questioned

"You forgot, Brother that Anael was my beloved sister and we are talking here for saving my niece…" he remind him

"I know" he said and looked at the ground as he remembered Natalia

"You know, Castiel…love it's not a sin" Gabriel said to him

"I…I…" he stuttered and that a brought a big smile to Gabriel

"You do love her…" he said. It was a statement, not a question

"I…think I do" Cass answered him

"Take care of her" Gabriel said and left

"I will" Cass said and flew to the nearest Gate.

He reached the Gate to Hell in a matter of seconds. He injected himself with the arch-angels blood and stood in front of the Gate.

"As Dean would say…here goes nothing" he said and opened the Gate.

* * *

NATALIA'S POV

I wish I could just free myself from the rack and beat the hell out of him…Hmmm that's actually funny. We are in Hell

He just kept stabbing, carving and slicing me. And all this time with a sadistic smile on his lips. But I wasn't going to give in. I wouldn't give them the Sword.

"Where is it, Natalia?" Samael asked

"Lost it in the laundry" I said and that earned me a slap, so hard that made me spill blood

"You are going to tell me"

"When Hell freezes over" I said back

"Oh I don't think so…you will break. Everybody does" he said trailing his knife from my throat, down my chest.

"You still don't remember me?" he asked

"N...no" I answered afraid of what he had on his mind

"Well… I guess I'll make you remember" he said and kissed me roughly, making my lips bleed. I closed my eyes and prayed.

* * *

Dean: well…that's the end of the 8th chapter!!!! What did you think????

Sam: poor Natalia…*puppy eyes*

Dean: yeah, I know…at least we know what happened…

Sam: thank god for that…wait…where's Stella?

Dean: I don't know. She was kind of angry before

Sam: Should we be afraid?

Dean: Maybe…remember what she did to us the last time she was angry?

Sam: crap

*walks in the room*

ME: I see you found out what happened…

Sam/Dean: we are sorry!!!!!

ME: oh yeah?

Sam: yes, we are really sorry…

Dean: please don't hurt us!!!!!

ME: Well…

Sam: please???????

ME: don't look at me, Sam

Sam: *puppy eyes*

ME: no...Ohhh shit, fine…I can't say no to you…If you can't either say no to Sammy's puppy eyes charm please review!!!!!!!!!! You make puppy Sammy very happy…

Dean: *coughs*

ME: what? Oh right…you also make Dean a very happy…duck?

Dean: A DUCK???????

ME: Ummm…yeah…ducks are cute…aren't they????? Please review!!!!!!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Dean: Where the hell is she?

Sam: *coughs*

Dean: What??? Oh...hello guys…thanks for reading the last chapter and sorry for the delay because…

Sam: Well…we kinda lost the writer

Dean: Did you check the attic?

Sam: Yes, I've searched the whole house. I can't find her

Dean: Crap…where she could possibly be

*meanwhile*

Me: Thanks for letting me stay here Bobby, I appreciate it

Bobby: No problem sweetie. I know how these idjits can be sometimes

Me: tell me about it

Bobby: But how are you going to continue your story?

Me: Easy. I'm gonna use your computer…now, let's see

*with the boys*

Sam: Dean, maybe we should call the police

Dean: and tell them what, Sherlock?

Sam: Ummm…*scratches neck*

Dean: thought so…wait a minute *looks at screen*

Sam: What????

Dean: The…story it's writing itself…look Sammy

Sam: Damn…you are right *reads* I appreciate your reviews and your love and now chapter nine…Enjoy *stops reading*

Dean: Is this haunted???

Sam: I think it is…

Dean: Grab a shotgun from the car Sammy…We've work to do

* * *

CHAPTER NINE

NATALIA'S POV

The things he did to me. The terrible things. But I couldn't cave in; I couldn't give the Sword, despite what he did to me.

"Beautiful, so beautiful" he said

"Piss off" I said back and laughed

"Ohhh you think you are being so smart, don't you?" I didn't answer. I was too tired to even say a syllable

"You know, you look so much like your mother" he said and I flinched on the mention of her and he continued

"You are just like her. The same reactions when I was carving her, slicing her…touching her"

"You…" I managed to say with tears and blood in my eyes

"Oh yes. Your dear mother before she was given the Orient Express to Heaven ticket she was here with me, doing to her the exact same things I'm doing to you. Although, she was more…screamy than you" he said winking at me

"Shut up" I said to him not able to stop crying

"Touch a nerve didn't I?" he said laughing out loud and moving towards me holding a…what looked like a spoon?

"Are you going to tell me where the Sword is?" he asked

"No way" I answered him

"Very well, you chose this" he said moving closer with spoon

"Oh humor me…what are you going to do? Choke me with peas to death?" I said to him

"Please, you know me better that that." he said and put the metallic spoon on my eye.

By that time, I was only wishing I was wrong on what he was planning to do the "innocent" spoon.

"Enjoy the ride, Natalia" he said and I screamed in pain.

Where was my hero?

* * *

SAM'S POV

It's been really hard, since Natalia's death. We have been living in Bobby's and after all this time Dean still wouldn't allow us to bury her. He thought that he could find a way to bring her back. I was very worried about my brother. He wasn't getting out of his room, unless it was to go the bathroom or in the room where we kept our sisters lifeless body. He could stay there for hours, just looking at her and stroking her hair. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Dean…" I said to him

"Mhmm" he answered me

"You have to eat something"

"I'm not hungry" he said

"But you haven't eaten since…Natalia passed away" I said trying to be calm

"I don't care. I have to find a way to…"

"Damn it Dean" I snapped "she is dead and you can't do anything to change this. Get a grip of yourself man"

"Shut up, Sam" was the only thing he said not even looking at me

"Pathetic" I said but I soon regret it

"What?" he answered now on his feet looking at me "What did you say"

"I said you are pathetic, Dean…look at you" I said to him

"Well…I guess I'm sorry I'm morning about our dead sister" he yelled

"Why? You didn't even care about her. You wish she was dead…and guess what Dean? Your wish has come true. You got rid of her" I yelled back at him only to regret saying these things one second later and earning a punch from my brother

"Don't…no...NEVER say this again. I cared about her a lot. I would give everything to bring her back. Even my own life, so don't…say…I…don't…care" he said and closed himself in the room where we kept Natalia's body.

How could I be so stupid? I so deserve another punch.

* * *

CASTIEL'S POV

It's been five days since Gabriel gave me his blood to help me increase my powers in order to search for Natalia. I was flying over the flaming bodies, not able to help them. I only had two days left and was searching Hell's every corner to find her. Fortunately, due to the pedant Gabriel gave me the demons couldn't feel my presence.

I had to find her. For her sake, her brothers and…mine. I felt lost without her but I wouldn't admit it. I couldn't.

After of non-stop searching, I thought that maybe she was being held in the same place where they held Dean too, since they wouldn't put her in the same place she was the first time she was in Hell. I only hope I could remember the way.

Luckily I did remember the way and through the bloody bodies and the screams I found her. Yes I managed to find her. She was bruised and soaked in blood from head to toes and she was only being held on the rack by the demons hand on her throat. That was strange…they never let them of the rack, unless…Oh dear Father. If only I got here earlier.

* * *

If I wanted to get her out, now was my chance. I hide and waited for my chance. I heard him say

"Do you want a cigarette, doll?" he asked but she didn't answer. She just looked at him with eyes full of tears, blood and fear

"Just kidding...you half-breeds are no fun" he continued talking moving towards her, knife in hand

"Please…" I heard her whisper

"Please what, baby? You must be more specific" he said trailing the knife over her breasts. I wanted so badly to just lunge at him and smite him, since I had the power now, but I found the strength to wait and not ruin everything.

"Please don't" she said again "I'll give you the Sword" she said and I knew I had to act now. What I didn't see though, was that Natalia felt my presence

"But first I want a favor" she continued, knowing what she was doing. She was buying some time.

"I'm listening" the demon said

"I want something to eat" she said

"What? Are you crazy?" the demon hissed

"Please…get me something to eat and the Sword is yours. That's all I'm asking" she said calmly

"You are crazy…" he said and let go of her, causing her to drop to her knees just barely breathing "you got a deal. Don't go anywhere, sweetheart" he said laughing and left. That was my chance and I took it. So I came out of my hiding place and moved quickly towards her.

"Natalia…" I said to her picking her up

"Cass…you came" she whispered

"Of course, Angel. I would never leave you" I said to her and she smiled

"Let's get the hell out of Hell" she said and I couldn't help but laugh lightly

"Sure…" I said and flew us out of there as fast as I could.

* * *

DEAN'S POV

I punched Sam. I didn't want to but the things he said to me were harsh. Even if I never admit it, it breaks my heart when Sam talks to me like that. Like, I'm some kind of robot with no feelings, only programmed to kill. Maybe I was.

So here I am in front of my dead sister's body, praying for a miracle to happen and…it did.

Slowly, on her wrist appeared what seemed like a handprint. Like mine. Exactly like mine, but in a different place.

"Sam!!!!! Bobby!!!!!" I yelled as loud as I could and they both appeared inside the room and gasped at the sight before them. Natalia was coughing and gasping for air.

She was alive.

"Natalia?" I asked moving towards her trying to calm her down

"Dean?" I heard her say and then she fainted.

I knew what happened and I instantly regretted the things I said to him

"Thank you, Castiel"

* * *

Dean: wow…that computer can write beautiful stories

Sam: Dean?!?!?!?

Dean: what?

Sam: do you remember that the computer is haunted???

Dean: oh yeah, right…did you bring my shotgun?

Sam: of course…

Dean: bye, bye ghosty laptop!!!!!!

*walks in the room, sees Dean with shotgun towards the screen*

Me: what the????? Dean!!!!!!!!!!!! Noooooooooooo!!!!

*bang, thud, glasses everywhere*

SERVICE IS TEMPORARY UNAVAILABLE

*mobile texting*

Me: *nervous laugh* please review…reviews will prevent me from killing them, thank you


	10. Chapter 10

ME: hello guys!!!!! Hope you liked the last chapter and please be understandable if this chapter sucks cause I'm writing it on my old, humongous computer since Dean shot my laptop…speaking of the devil…Dean????

*silence*

ME: Sam??????

*silence*

ME: what the???? I am alone?

Unknown: you will never be alone…

ME: huh?

Unknown: I will never leave you, Bella

ME: WHAT???? EDWARD CULLEN??? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?

Edward: Um… you are not Bella...

ME: Damn straight and thank god for that…

Edward: But…I saw her here…

ME: Dude… you are in the wrong fan fiction section. This is Supernatural

Edward: oh…sorry. Can you tell me where to find Bella?

ME: *roles eyes* sure...just go to "Home" and search after T… you will find it…

Edward: thanks…I miss her so much

ME: dude…please…no chickflic vampire moments…

Edward: um…ok

*door opens, Sam and Dean walks in*

Dean: hey Stella, we bought you a new lapt…who the hell is he?

ME: um…he is Edward Cullen he got confused looking for Twilight

Sam: Twilight? That means he is a vampire…

*Sam and Dean take off machetes*

Edward: Oh crap *starts running*

Dean: Come here you sparkling son of a bitch!!!!!!

ME: How do you know that?

Dean: *looks nervously* Um...shut up *starts running after Edward*

ME: *shakes head* children… Oh btw I don't own them…that's a good thing because I save money from buying lollipops and pies

Edward/Dean: PIES? *look at each other, start running again*

ME: lucky me, huh? Enjoy the story…

* * *

CHAPTER TEN

I couldn't believe I was alive again and not in Hell. I couldn't be happier when I saw Dean in front of me, holding me and trying to calm me down. But after a few seconds of being back on the land of the living, I fainted.

I woke up, hour later only to see the faces of Dean, Sam and Bobby. I sat on my bed and hugged Sam first

"Sammy…" I said with tears in my eyes "I missed you, giant teddy-bear" I said and he giggled

"Missed you too, Squirrel. You scared us" he said and he whispered the last part

"Scared myself too. Bobby???? I haven't see you in years old man" I said to him and he wheeled himself to my bed

"Long time no see, Kiddo…and who are calling an old man? I can kick your skinny ass anytime I want" he said, hugging me

"Oh Bobby I missed you so much"

"I missed you too, sweetie. If only it was for a better occasion" he said to me. As he wheeled himself I could see Dean standing in the corner of the room, looking at me with teary eyes

"Don't I get a hug from you, big brother?" I asked him and he did something that surprised me. He walked towards my bed, he stood at the end of it for like a minute looking at me and then he wrapped me in his arms, lightly rocking me back and forth. He said nothing but I could feel his pain and anger, his tears staining my white t-shirt.

"I'm sorry" he whispered in my ear, not caring than there were other people in the room

"What for?" I asked him puzzled

"You wouldn't die if I…"

"Dean!!! It was my decision and I would do it again and again in a heartbeat. You are my brother and I love you. Despite being a dick" I said to him and he smiled

"Hey…no chickflick moments" he said in his usual Dean Winchester attitude

"But I am a chick" I said shrugging

"But what is left for Sam then?" he said smirking

"Shut up, jerk" Sam answered

"Bitch"

"Dick" I said to Dean

"Witch" he said to me

"Rat" Sam said to me

"Sasquatch" I said to him and he grinned

"Idjits" Bobby said and we all laughed

For once all the Winchester siblings were happy. How long it would last?

* * *

The next day came and I haven't told my brothers that I was in Hell and I remembered everything and appreciated the fact that they didn't ask. But something else was bothering me

"Guys? Where's Cass?" I asked them but they didn't have to answer me since I felt his presence in the room

"I'm here, Natalia" he said looking at me in the eyes. I got up from where I was sitting and moved towards him and hugged as hard as I could

"Thank you…thank you so much" I said as I felt him, hugging me back

"Anything for you A.G" he said and he kissed the top of my head. We almost forgot that Sam and Dean were in the room with me. Bad timing boys!!!!

"Excuse us, guys" Sam said

"Oh of course" I said and moved away from him

"So…what happened" Dean asked. As if he didn't know. I could see in his eyes that he knew the truth

Me and Cass looked each other in the eyes and he nodded. He understood that this was extremely hard for me

"Natalia was in Hell" he said coldly

"What?" Sam said

"Yes, they dragged her in there in order to break her" Cass said

"So you saved her from Hell" Dean said and he nodded "How? Don't get me wrong, I appreciate this, but your mojo isn't the same as before"

"I…Gabriel helped me. He gave me some of his blood to increase my powers" he said and all this time I was sitting on the couch listening to them

"Oh…" Sam said "why they wanted her in Hell?" he asked

"They wanted the Sword" I answered him "You do remember about the Sword, don't you?" I asked them

"Yes of course" they both answered. For a moment there was silence

"Can we see it?" Dean asked

"Um…" I said and looked at Cass who nodded in agreement

"Ok…wait a minute" I said and went to my bedroom

* * *

Five minutes later I appeared holding a metal box with Enochian engravings all over it. I sat again and all three of them were over my head. I opened the box and…

"What the???" Dean said

"That's a ring" Sam said

"It's hidden, geniuses…a sword in the form of a ring" I said

"I can't believe it" Castiel said "The Angel's Eye"

"Yap…" I said happily

The ring was silver with Latin engravings all over and at the middle of the ring there was a blue, aquamarine stone, shaped like an eye which inside the eye there was an engraved pentagram.

I stood up and wore the ring on my finger. Immediately a white light surrounded me and my wings appeared on my back

"Wow…" I heard Dean say as he was the only one he hadn't seen them

"I know" I smirked at him and the ring on my finger became a long, silver with gold sword with blues stones in the middle and tips like angel wings (A/N if you want to see pics of the ring and sword please visit my profile page!!!!!!!! )

"Again…wow" Dean said to me

"So…this sword can kill Lucifer?" Sam asked

"Lucifer and Michael. It can basically kill anything supernatural. Included Angels. But I have to be the one who holds it" I said

"It can't leave her hand" Cass continued "She can only give the Sword to someone else only if the Guardian, Natalia, gives her blessing or…"

"Or if an Angel kill me and then use my blood to activate it" I finished

"Crap" both brothers said. And then silence.

"So…now what?" Sam asked and I replied

"Now…we've got work to do"

* * *

ME: so???? Did you like it?

Edward: I loved it…the ring was beautiful

ME: awwww thanks Ed…

Dean: Oh what do you know…eat your pie

Edward: yes sir

Sam: since when did you become friends with a TV vampire?

Dean: shut up…he has good taste at pies

Sam: whatever…

ME: *signs* Edward…maybe you should go and look for Bella?

Edward: who? Oh yeah…she must be furious…Bye guys…it was nice meeting you

Dean/Sam: Ditto

ME: oh…so sweet

Dean/Sam: Shut up!!!

ME: *giggles* so my awesome readers review!!!! You make Sammy and Dean-o so happy!!!! Also tell me did you like the ring??? More guest stars to come :)


	11. Chapter 11

Dean: dude, you suck...

Sam: I didn't know…I just made a tiny mistake…

Dean: You seriously thought that Twilight was a TV show? Man…that's hilarious

Sam: Ok, I got confused…shut up

Dean: You totally suck

Sam: At least I made that mistake because I don't see the…movie. Not like you

Dean: I don't watch Twilight…

Sam: Pssss…right. You also knew about the sparkling stuff

Dean: I just…ummm

*comes in the room*

Dean: Stella!!!!!! How is my favorite writer?

Me: ummm…what? Why the sudden love?

Sam: he is just avoiding a question…a fact I might say

Dean: Shut up…so how's the story going?

Me: Fine…I came to write the next chapter

Dean: Tell me more, tell me more

Me: *stares at him* get the hell out of here? Please?

Dean: Gladly….*walks out*

Me: and all of that because he doesn't want to admit that he likes Twilight?

Sam: Yap…that's my brother

Me: well…all I have to say is… poor Kripke that owns you both

Sam: hey!!!!

Me: oh please…*roles eyes* Never mind…hope you like this chapter folks!!!!!

* * *

CHAPTER ELEVEN

The next weeks passed quickly. Me and my brothers along with Cass, were trying to find a way to protect me from getting killed. Not easy, huh?

We found nothing. Absolutely nothing and we were all getting upset

"Don't worry Nat we will find a way to keep the sons of bitches away from you" Dean said and he kissed my forehead. Oh yes, I forgot to mention that my relationship with Dean is now fine. We sometimes want to crack each other's scull but…we are Winchesters after all, right?

"Dean is right Natalia, why don't you go to shut an eye?" Sam suggested

"I…can't sleep" I whispered and Dean immediately understood why

"The nightmares will ware off Nat, trust me. They are not going to affect you much" he said addressing to my sudden screams in the middle of the night as I remembered my time in Hell

"I sometimes, still feel the heat and the blood" I said to them almost crying

"Natalia, I can't say I understand what you and Dean have been through in Hell, but I do know something about nightmares. You must face them. That's the only way to go away" Sam said

"Do you still have nightmares Sam?" I asked him

"Who said I faced them?" he said to me shrugging and he walked out of the room

"Just give it a shot…and stop drinking all the coffee…" he yelled the last part

"I like coffee what's your problem?"

"My problem? I don't have any coffee" he continued

"Oh…get over it…you are a big boy" I said and walked towards my room

"Whatever, sleep well…I hope" he whispered

* * *

I was on my back, staring at the ceiling for half an hour when I suddenly felt a presence in the room with me

"Cass…" I whispered and I saw him right in front of me

"Hello Natalia, how are you?" he asked and he sat down on the bed

"I'm alive, thanks to you" I said moving a little closer

"I…I didn't do anything. Gabriel helped me by giving me his blood"

"But it wasn't my uncle who walked into the pit and saved my sorry ass, now was it?" I asked and for the first time I saw Cass smiling a little

"Why are you smiling?" I asked him

"You are just like your brother Dean" he said

"Should I take this as compliment now? I said laughing

"I don't know" he said and after this there was a silence. The weird thing was that it wasn't awkward but the opposite. We were now looking at each other eyes, our faces inches apart and just then my bloody cell phone started ringing

"Crap…" I said and moved to grab my cell

"It's ok I should go anyway" Cass said and left

"This better be good" I answered on the phone

"_What about an old friend that you haven't seen in 3 years?"_ the other line said and instantly recognized the voice

"Rissa?" I asked

"_The one and only_" she said

"Oh my God…I haven't see you since that gig in Texas. How are you, sweetie?"

"_Don't sweetie me Natalia…I heard that you died!!! How is this possible? I thought you were an angel_" she said angrily

"Please Rissa, you have to understand and for the record, I'm only half an angel"

"_Understand what? My best friend dies and I heard that from a fucking demon? That's bullshits Natalia_"

"Just…calm down ok? Why don't you come and visit me and we will talk everything through, I promise" I said to her

"_Ok, I guess…where are you?"_

"I'm at Bobby's… you remember him, right?" I asked her

"_Of course I do. I'll be there by the middle of the next week. I'm in the middle of a hunt now_" she said

"Ok Rissa see ya then" I said to her

"_Bye, bye Natty"_ she said and hung up and I throw myself back on the bed, thinking about Cass. What if? I kept asking myself

"I guess will see" I said to myself and shut my eyes

* * *

I couldn't sleep after all. The images were still stuck in my head.

I finally got up and sit up against the head board only to scream to the sight before me

I quickly grabbed my gun, which was under my pillow and pointed it to the intruders

"Natalia? Is that you?" one of the asked

"What the…?" I said "Who the hell are you and what have you done to my brothers?" I asked them

"I can't believe it's really you. You died the night you saved me from Bela" he said

"I saved Dean that night, not you…NOW WHO ARE YOU? I asked again and then my brothers burst into the room, guns in hand

"Oh my…" Dean started

"Don't use God's name in vain Dean" the other man said

"Who are you?" Sam asked

"Who are we? Who are you?" the third man said

"What are you doing here?" Cass said appearing "You don't belong in this time"

"I can't believe this" I said "Two Dean's, two Sam's and two Castiel's…my head hurts"

* * *

Me: well???? What did you think of it? Did you like my idea of doubling the boys?

Dean: Two me's? Man that's a blessing

Sam: oh shut up…more like a curse...I think it's great

Me: thank you Sam…by the way, Dean someone is waiting for you…

Dean: Who is it? Who is it?

Me: COME IN!!!!!!

*a woman comes in*

Dean: Shit, crap…*tries to leave*

Unknown: Jason…I thought you were dead…

Dean: I'm not…Jason

Lana lang: yes you are…I'd recognize you everywhere…

Dean: I'm not…shit…Is this your idea Stella?

Me: who me? Never *puppy eyes*

Sam: great!!!!! Now that's the correct eyes…

Dean: Arggggggg…*leaves*

Lana lang: wait…Jason…Jason!!!! *follows him out*

Me:*giggles*

Sam: do you thing, he will run over her with his car?

Me: nah…he loves his car too much

Sam: agreed

Me: So guys…did you liked the chapter????? Please review!!!!!!!!!!! Reviews make Dean's pie bigger :) also you can suggest some "guest stars" too if you like!!!!!! Just press the button!!!!!!


	12. Chapter 12

Me: You are a jerk, Dean

Dean: It's not my fault your computer froze

Me: oh yeah?

Dean: Yes!!!!!

Me: So I guess it's Sam who was searching for…*looks at screen* "How to attend to The Oprah Winfrey show?"

Dean: Ummm…yeah…

Sam: I did not you jerk!!!!

Dean: Shut up, bitch!!!

Me: ENOUGH!!!! Do you know that I had to rewrite the entire chapter on Sam's laptop? Oh thanks by the way Sammy…

Sam: My pleasure…

Dean: Blah, blah, blah….you deserved it. After all you called that crazy chick here

Me: Who? Lana? *smirks* didn't you enjoy her company?

Dean: *glares* she didn't stop talking!!!!! I had to tie her up on a tree…

Sam/Me: WHAT??????

Dean: She couldn't stop talking…

Me: You left her there???

Dean: ummm…yes?

Me: Crap…*leaves*

Sam: You are an idiot, Dean…

Dean: Oh…excuse me professor!!!!! What would you do if someone, let's say a girl named Rory, showed up?

Sam: *wide eyes*

Dean: Yeah…don't look at me like that. I know all about it…

Sam: Ummm…

Dean: I knew it…so next time shut it, Sammy

Sam: Yes Sir

Dean: So let's see what she wrote…

Sam: Also we don't belong to the writer

Dean: She wishes…

Sam: *roles eyes* Enjoy!!!!

* * *

CHAPTER 12

"Ok, what the hell is going on Cass?" I asked

"Well…" both Castiel's started

"This is going to be fun" both Dean's said

"This is serious, Dean" both Sam's said

"SHUT UP…" I said "all of you…Winchesters and Angels"

"Touchy much" both Dean's muttered

"SO…" I started "we need to make things clear. When I say _Dean and Sam_ I mean my 2010 brothers…ok?" I said and all of them nodded so I continued "when I say _Winchester and Sammy _I mean YOU guys" I said and pointed at the intruders "and lastly when I say _Cass _I mean the 2010 angel and when I say Castiel I mean the other one, ok?" I finished and they all nodded in confirm

"So…what the hell is going on, Cass?"

"I suspect that an Angel did this…" Cass started

"Zachariah" both Dean's said

"Most likely" Castiel said

"So…" I started saying but Castiel cut me off

"We are from form the future" he said

"The future? What year?" I asked

"2014" Sammy answered

"2014? So the world didn't end in 2012" I said and all of them looked at me

"So I watched the movie…sue me" I said to them

"This is not to be taken lightly, Natalia" Cass said to me

"I know Cass, I know…so... wait a minute because I'm confused. They are from the future, but Winchester said that I died the night Bela came, but I'm still alive so???" I said and waited for an answer because I was truly confused

"Natalia, you have to understand" Cass started saying "they are from a _possible_ future. They are hundreds of possible futures, each of them different. In their future" he said and pointed at Winchester, Sammy and Castiel "you are dead"

"So that raises the question, why Zachariah chose that particular future" Sam said and I sat at the bed

"Because he is a little- twisted-son of bitch- nutcase with plenty of dickyness on the side and a cherry on top?" Dean said that made Castiel giggle

"Why are you laughing?" an angry Winchester said and glared him

"What? I like past you" Castiel said that made Dean smirk

"Ok…now what?" Sam asked

"Well…for starters, get the hell out of my room. I need sleep. Lots of sleep to get rid of my headache…now, shoo!!!!" I said pushed out of the door

This is going to be a very long day, I thought and fell on the bed, hoping that I would sleep and not relieve my nightmare again.

* * *

I woke up in the morning and after I washed and did my usual routine, I climbed down stairs and headed for the kitchen. There I saw the two Dean's eating like pigs, the two Sam's looking them disgusted and Castiel standing in the corner watching them. Cass was nowhere to be seen and that saddened me a little.

"Good morning brothers, angel" I said and sat down on the table, hoping to eat something.

"Excuse me sunshine's, do you have to act like enormous pigs?" I asked and stole some fries from Deans plate

"Hey…" he protested

"Oh…take it like a man Dean" I said ate the fries. At that time Bobby came rolling through the door, holding a pack of beers

"Your beers my Queens" he said toward the two Deans. You got love Bobby

"Good morning, Bobby…why the long face?" I asked

"I had to cook for…not one but two Dean's. Can you imagine it?" he said

"I understand Bobby" I said and just then Cass appeared in the room

"Zachariah is coming here" he said and we all just looked at him with wide eyes

"What?" Winchester said

"He is coming here; he wants to kill the future selves" Cass said

"What? Why?" Sammy asked

"Because, our future is the only future that both Michael and Lucifer gets killed, without harming the Winchesters" Castiel said

"How?" Dean asked anxiously

"Not the time" Winchester answered "right now we have to prepare ourselves for Zachariah" he continued

"No need" a voice behind us said that caused all of us to turn around

"Zachariah…what a pleasure" I said

"Long time no see half breed, huh?" he asked

"Get the hell out of here" Dean said to him, stepping in front of me

"No can do, kiddo…I have to kill your future selves, silly" he said and three more angels appeared

"Why?" Sam asked

"And you are supposed to be the smart one of the family... I'm disappointed in you Sam…I'm not gonna let them tell you the big secret on how to kill Michael and Lucifer…" he said

"Then why didn't you kill us, in our future?" Sammy asked

"Because…back there, you are protected by…oh well I'm not gonna ruin the surprise…" he said

"By whom?" Dean insisted

"I'm not here to play 20 questions boy" he said and with a flick of his hand Dean was flying towards a wall

By that time I was in front of Sammy and Castiel, protecting them and Cass in front of Winchester and Sam. Zachariah was looking at us, the three angels still on his side and I said

"Let's get this party started"

* * *

Dean: oh man…that was actually good

Sam: yeah!!!! But why must she always leave us with cliffhangers?

Dean: Writers, Sammy, Writers

*Stella comes through the door*

Dean: Speak of the devil…where were you?

Me: I tried to find Lana…

Sam: Did you?

Me: No!!!!! I don't know how but she was gone!!!!

Dean: Oh well *shrugs* life goes on…

Me: I guess you are right…anyhow I have a surprise for you…

Dean/Sam: oh no

Me: close your eyes and follow me

*3 hours later*

Dean: Sam?

Sam: Dean?

Dean: where are we Sam? And why do I hear engines?

Sam: why don't you open your eyes you jerk?

*opens eyes*

Dean: Nooooooooooo!!!!!!!! We are on a fucking plane!!!!!!

Sam: At least your shirt is still on *pouts*

Dean: I'm gonna kill her, I'm gonna kill her

Sam: Where is she sending us?

Dean: I'm gonna kill her, I'm gonna kill her

Sam: All I can see is this tag around my wrist "_To samgirl19, they are now your responsibility girl!!!!! Take care of them ;) ps: I want them back on Monday…Love Stella"_

Dean: I'm gonna kill her, I'm gonna kill her, I'm gonna k…

Sam: Oh shut up!!!!!!!!!! Please…Only reviews can stop Dean from humming all the time…

Dean: I'm gonna kill her, I'm gonna kill…

Sam: See???? Please help me!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!


	13. Chapter 13

Me: Ohhh, hello guys…how was your trip?

Sam: I had a great time!!!!! I do have some scratches on me but…generally I had a fun time

Me: Ummm…Sam? Where's Dean?

Sam: Where is he?

Me: SAM??????

Sam: What?

Me: Where is your brother, damn it?

Sam: I *coughs* _lefthimattheairport..._

Me: Come again?

Sam: I left him at the airport

Me: WHAT?????

Sam: I forgot, ok?

Me: How to you forget your brother at the airport, Sam???

Sam: I got distracted…

Me: By what?

Sam: Ummm…

Me: SAMUEL!!!!

Sam: I…I saw _Jonasbrothers_ at the airport *lowers head*

Me: I didn't understand

Sam: JONAS BROTHERS OK?

Me: You got distracted by JB? Wait a minute…YOU listen to JB??????

Sam: Yes…I wanted an autograph

Me: *signs* did you at least get one?

Sam: OH YES!!!!!!! They were great. Do you want to see it???

Me: No…Well…at least Dean has the impala

Sam: *nervous laugh*

Me: YOU took the impala??????

Sam: Kinda…

Me: Crap…so??? What are you waiting for???? Go get him!!!!!!

Sam: Do I have to?

Me: Seriously dude? How old are you?

Sam: Ok…I'm going, I'm going *leaves*

Me: That was…interesting. Hope they don't kill each other…yet. As usual, I don't own the idjits. All supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke. I do own Natalia though :)

ENJOY!!!!!!

* * *

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

It all happened so fast. Cass started fighting with the two angels and me with Zachariah, while Winchester, Castiel, Sammy and Sam went to the spot were Dean was lying after he was sent flying by the angel dick. I could see by the corner of my eye that the two angels had Cass pinned down and punching him. Before I could react though and go near him to help him, Zachariah sent me flying, with a flick of his hand, through the window. I saw Sam coming to my rescue, but the douche bag held him against the wall.

"Enough fooling around" I said while stepping inside the house again and when I did I saw something that made me even angrier. Bobby was lying on the floor, unconscious, his wheelchair turned upside down. I went to him to make sure he was alive

"Don't worry, he is alive…for now" Zachariah said

"You shouldn't done that" I said warningly

"Ohhh really? Why is that?" he asked

"Because I'm pissed" I said and punched hard his ugly face. By that time, Cass had already killed one angel with "Lucifer's blade" and he, along with Dean who was now fully conscious and kicking, was beating the crap out of the last angel.

"Need help?" I asked them

"We have this covered" Cass said

"Go kick his fugly face" Dean said to me and I smiled

"Gladly" I said and turned my attention back to Zachariah

"You wanted the Sword, huh?" I asked him "You can have it" I said and within seconds, the ring on my finger transformed to the Sword and I spread out my wings

"The Angel's eye" I heard Zachariah mumble and I attacked him with my sword.

Damn that angel can move, I thought as we fought. He was able to block most of my attacks, but still I managed a few cuts. My sword to the angels had the same effect as Rubys knife to demons. I finally managed to pin him down, but that coward managed to disappear before I could stab him.

"SON OF A BITCH" I yelled as the tip of the sword came in contact with the wooden floor. "Damn it" I yelled again and I felt a hand on my shoulder

"He left Cass. The coward just disappeared" I said while making my wings disappear and the Sword into a ring again

"You will have your chance with him" Cass said to me

"I know…Someday…someday I'm gonna kill that sorry son of a bitch" I said

"Hell yeah and we will help you" Dean said and smiled at him

"Any of you idjits, will help me back on my freaking chair????" we heard a familiar voice

"Bobby" we all yelled and rushed to his side

* * *

A few hours later we were all round the kitchen table trying to figure out our next moves

"So…now what" Sammy asked us

"For starters…you shut the fuck up" Dean said

"Hey you jerk…don't talk to my brother like this" Winchester said

"That goes for you too. We busted our asses trying to save you and you didn't do anything. You just stand there like statues" Dean said

"Enough testosterone for today, jeez" I said to all of them

"Your sister is right, boys" Bobby said

"Yes sir" all the Winchesters said

"That doesn't the answer the question though. What are we going to do now?" Sam said

"I don't know about the rest of you" Dean started "but I would like to know how they were able to kill Michael and Lucifer without saying yes" he finished and all looks were on their future selves

"We can't answer this" Castiel said

"Why not?" I asked him

"Because" Winchester said

"Because what?" Sam asked

"We can't tell you" Castiel said again

"Say _we can't tell you_ one more time and I'll shoot you in the face" Bobby said

"You sons of bitches" we heard Cass say that surprised us a little. He sure has changed all those years on earth and of course hanging around with Dean "You rather let all those people burn and die than to tell us how we can save them?" Cass asked them

"It's not that simple" Castiel said

"That's not what Father would want" Cass said glaring his double

"Father, Brother doesn't want anything" Castiel said "he doesn't care anymore" he said

"You've lost faith" Cass said to him but he didn't answer

"You really want to know how we did it?" Winchester asked and I couldn't help but to feel that something bad was going to happen

"Yes" Sam and Dean said together

"You wanted this" Winchester said and he draw out his gun.

_BANG_

_BANG_

_BANG_

_THUD_

"NATALIA?!?!?!?" I heard my brothers and Cass yelling at me but all I could see was white from the pain. 1…2…3 shots it was all it took.

I felt someone holding me and trying to put pressure on my wounds. I suddenly heard Winchester say

"The only way to stop Michael and Lucifer is to kill Natalia"

* * *

Me: Oupssss I didn't again…Please don't hate me. I'm not that crazy to kill Natalia again or am I????? Please tell me if you like it!!!!!!

*Sam running in the room*

Me: Did you find him?

Sam: yes

Dean: STELLA?????????

Me: Crap...*starts running*

Dean: I'm gonna kill you!!!!! Come here!!! *stars running too*

Me: no

Dean: Stop running

Me: no

Dean: Stop it

Me: no

Sam: *roles eyes*

Dean: You are so dead!!!!!

Me: no

Sam: Now who's the kid???

Me/Dean: SHUT UP SAM

Sam: *pouts* can you please review???? Reviews will save the writers life….she depends on you!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!


	14. Chapter 14

*still running around the house*

Dean: Come here, Damn it

Me: I don't think so…

Dean: I won't hurt you…much

Me: LIAR!!!!!

Dean: Stop running

Me: I can't, my feet have their own will

Dean: Ha Ha very funny…you think you are being funny????

Me: No…actually I think I'm adorable

Dean: Hey!!!! That's mine…

Me: Sue me

*Dean stops running*

Dean: Ok, ok…truce?

Me: You won't kill me?

Dean: No…I promise

Me: Ok…*stops running*

Sam: You are ok now?

Me/Dean: Yes

Sam: Too bad…now what I will do with all the pop-corn I bought?

*Dean slaps him on the back of his head*

Sam: Ouch…Jerk

Dean: Bitch

Me: Dicks

Sam: Witch

*glares him*

Me: SAM LISTENS TO JONAS BROTHERS!!!!!!

Dean: WHAT????

Sam: Shut up, Stella!!!!!

Me: *smirk*

Dean: *laughing* you…listen…to Jonas br…*laughs more*

Sam: Shut up, Dean…

Dean: No you shut up…

Sam: You shut up!!!!

Dean: No…You shut up!!!

Me: Both of you shut up!!!!!! Jeezzzz…It's a good thing I don't own you!!!!!

Sam/Dean: Yes Mam

Me: Good…Now let's move on with the chapter!!!! Enjoy!!!

Dean: *mumbles* Bossy

Me: Hey!!!!!

* * *

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

THIRD PERSON POV

Natalia has been shot 3 times by her brother. Well…actually her future brother. Cass had managed to catch her falling body, before it hit the wooden floor. 3 shots, 3 wounds. One bullet hit her stomach, one bullet hit her left shoulder and the third one hit her close to her heart.

"Are you fucking crazy???" Dean yelled at his future self

"I just…" Winchester started but he was cut off by Sam

"Save it. Cass can you heal her" Sam asked but Cass was lost. He was holding Natalia's body and stroking her hair

"Cass!!!!" Dean yelled

"No…I can't. I'm cut off from heaven if you remember" he answered

"Can you do…something?" Sam asked

"I can only reduce the blood loss. Just enough to take her to the hospital" Cass answered and he put his palm over Natalia's wounds. A white light appeared and the bleeding stopped. Just a little though.

"We must take her to a hospital now!!! Cass…" Dean yelled

"Take her hand" Cass commanded and so they did. Dean and Sam grabbed their sister's hand and Cass touched their foreheads. Within seconds they disappeared from the house and appeared in front of the hospitals door, leaving Bobby along with the others behind.

* * *

5 hours have passed since they put Natalia up for surgery. Dean was pacing while Sam was sitting on one of the chairs and Cass was standing up in a corner, his eyes glued to doors. Fortunately the doctor came through the doors and headed towards the trio.

"Natalia's Winchester brothers?" the doctor asked

"Yes Doctor that would be us" Sam answered

"Is she alright?" Dean asked

"We have managed to close all of her wounds and reduce the bleeding. The most serious injury of them all was the one close her heart. We had to perform surgery to fix her Cardiac Muscle, since it's the one who performs the pumping of the heart." The doctor finished

"Is she alright, Doc?" Dean asked again

"Your sister is alive. One inch more and she would be dead instantly. She is being transferred now from the ICU to her room." He said

"Can we see her Doctor…"Sam paused

"Doctor Collins" the doctor answered

"Thank you…can we see her?" Sam asked

"Not now. I will inform you when you will be able" doctor Collins said and left through the doors once again

"Sammy stay here. Me and Cass must go back to Bobbys" Dean said to his brother

"Why?" Sam asked

"I have to go and kill myself" Dean said and left with Cass

"Good luck with that" Sam said mostly to himself and sat again waiting to see his sister.

* * *

Dean and Cass appeared suddenly in the house making the elder hunter jump in his chair

"Jesus…" Bobby said

"Sorry Bobby" said Dean and continued "where is he?"

"I tied him up on a chair" Bobby said. Dean was speechless for a few minutes.

"Bobby? You are awesome" He said and moved inside the living room, where he found his future self tied up on a chair and the others sitting on the couch watching television

"You son of bitch, I'm gonna kill you!!!!!!!" Dean yelled and started punching Winchester

"Dean stop" Cass told him

"I'm not gonna unless he tell us the truth" He said to him

"Ok…ok I will" Winchester said coughing blood and Dean stopped hitting him

"We are listening" Dean said

"Ok…in order to kill Lucifer and Michael, Natalia must die" he began

"We heard that the first time, jackass" Dean told him but he shut up when Cass glared him

"Natalia's blood is the key. And we are not talking about a drop or two" he continued

"But if this is the case, why demons want her dead" Dean asked

"Demons don't want her…dead. They just want her" he answered

"What about the Sword" Dean asked

"Aha…the Sword. Let me guess. They told you that the Guardian of the Sword is the only one who can kill them?" he asked

"Yes…" Cass answered

"And let me ask you Cass, who told you that?" Winchester asked him

Cass hesitated at first but he finally answered "Zachariah"

"So…it was all a lie?" Dean asked

"Yes…Lucifer and Michael are brothers; they have a bond, so they can't be killed separately. They must be killed at the same time" Winchester continued

"By killing Natalia????" Dean said

"I'm sorry but yes. Imagine Natalia like Lilith. Lilith's blood freed Lucifer. Natalia's blood will kill him, along with Michael" he said but he was interrupted by Dean's cell phone

"Sammy…tell me man is she awake?" Dean asked through the phone

"I'm on my way" he said, hang up and moved to the door

"Wait you idjit, I'm coming too" Bobby said and wheeled himself out of the door

"Cass?" Dean asked

"I'm staying here to learn more" He answered with usual calm way

"Ok man…I'll call you" Dean said and walked out of the door

* * *

"I must speak to you" Cass said to his future self

"Okidokey" he answered and followed him in the kitchen. Once they both sat down Cass started

"I know you are hiding something from us" Cass said

"Oh really?" Castiel answered

"Yes…Now tell me" Cass said

"What do you want to know brother?"

"You originally said that Natalia had died the night Bella tried to kill Dean, if so how did you managed to kill Lucifer and Michael?" Cass asked

Castiel signed heavily

"Natalia died…in a way. She was in a coma, so when M…… Ummm someone told us what we have to do to stop them; we took her from the hospital. Technically she was alive."

"Continue" Cass said to him

"We put her in a circle of Holy oil and then we summoned Lucifer and Michael"

"Lucifer I understand, he had Nick as his vessel, but Michael he had to…" Cass paused when he realized the truth and after a minute he continued "Dean said yes to Michael" he said and Castiel nodded in agreement

"The host, our case Dean, has 60 seconds left before Michael can take full control of the body. So we used it but…"

"But what? Cass insisted

"Natalia's blood can't be spilled by anyone. It has to be family, father, mother…"

"Brother" Cass added

"Unfortunately"

"Who did it" Cass asked his double

"Me and Dean couldn't do it…we just froze, so it was Sam who pulled the trigger" Castiel said with sad in his voice

"You should have chosen another way" Cass said to him

"There wasn't any" he answered

"THERE IS ALWAYS ANOTHER WAY" Cass yelled at him and hitting his hand on the table "There is…you just chose the easy way out" Cass continued and Castiel just looked at the floor "What happened to you?" Cass asked him

"Life, brother, life. After Natalia's death I couldn't…" he said and stopped. Now it was Cass's turn to look the floor

"Don't make the same mistake as we did, brother. You can save her. Don't let yourself turn into…me" Castiel said

"And the saddest part it was, that I never got to tell her how I really felt" Castiel said standing up and moving closer to Cass he touched his heart

"We have a heart, Brother. Don't forget that. She is alive; don't waste your time with "ifs". Carpe diem" (a/n "seize the day")

And with that Cass stood up and disappeared but he was able to listen to Castiel's lasts words

"Follow your heart"

* * *

Me: so???? Did you like it?????

Sam: I loved…it was so sweet that Cass finally understood what he had to do

Dean: Nah…too chickflick for me

Me: Shut up, Dean or I swear I will rent "My bloody valentine 3d" to watch

*wide eyes*

Dean: Did I say chickflick??? My bad…I meant it was awesome

Me: That's better

*Knock*

Me: Come in!!!!!!

Unknown 1: um hello…I think we are lost

Unknown 2: It's your fault, Stephan

Stephan: Shut up, Damon

Damon: Bite me

Stephan: seriously dude?

Me: *wide smile* Umm…*giggles* hi

Dean:*roles eyes*

Stephan: Hi…we are lost. Can you please help us?

Me: Gladly…*stares*

Damon: *coughs*

Me: What? Oh yeah!!!! Vampire Diaries are…3 doors from here. This is the Supernatural fiction

Sam/Dean: VAMPIRES?

Damon/Stephan: HUNTERS?

Me: Not again!!!! Anyhow please review!!!!! It will make my day so much better and *sound of breaking glass*

*signs* and they will give me courage to clean this mess…PLEASE REVIEW!!!

Dean: Eat, it Twilight

Damon: We are not from Twilight, dude

Dean: Whatever

Me: *roles eyes* see what I mean??? Plzzzzzzzzzzz review!!! :)


	15. Chapter 15

Me: Don't you guys have to leave?

Damon/Stephan: Nah…

Dean: Why? We are having a great time

Sam: Yeah…c'mon Stella let them stay

Me: I'm glad you boys make new friends but…look at this mess. I can't possibly clean this house and write a new chapter

Dean: *laughs* you said something?

Me: *roles eyes* GET OUT OF MY HOUSE

Damon: Or what?

Me: Don't use "the eyes" on me boy…

Damon: Yes Mam

Sam: They can't leave…please!!!! *puppy eyes*

Me: You know that that doesn't work on me anymore?

Sam: *mutters* crap

Stephan: Maybe we should leave Damon…I mean Elena must be worried sick

Damon: I guess you are right. Let's go

*doorbell*

Dean: PIZZA IS HERE

Damon: After the pizza

Stephan: Yeah!!!!

Sam: Yupie!!!!

Me: Oh c'mon!!!! Guys???

*they leave the room*

Me: I'M NOT CLEANING THIS MESS!!!! YOU HEAR ME???? Crap…Oh well *shrugs* As usual I down own anything…enjoy!!!!! *looks around* HEY!!! SAVE SOME PIZZA…I LOVE ME SOME PIZZA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

After his little talk with his future self, Cass appeared inside Natalia's room in the hospital.

"Jesus Cass" Dean said slightly scared by the angels appearance

"Hello Dean…Sam" The angel said and Sam nodded his head

"One of these ideas I should really put a bell on you…on second though screw this, I'm installing a GPS and an alarm. But where should we…" Dean continued only to be cut off by Sam

"Dean!!!!" His brother said

"What?" Dean replied and his brother just rolled his eyes

"How's Natalia" Cass asked worryingly

"She's been dozing off but other than that she's fine" Sam answered him and just then Natalia decided to wake up

"Ohhh…Cass?" she said

"Yes A.G I'm here" he said coming a little closer

"Good…" She said trying to sit up a little

"So…Cass" Dean started "What did you learn?" Cass thought this a little

"Nothing" he said calmly

"Cass" Natalia said "you never were a good liar, now spill"

"Fine. In their future Natalia dies. But…" Cass started and began to tell them what Castiel told him

* * *

"Wow…" Dean said after Cass finished narrating

"All lies?" Natalia said with tears in her eyes

"I'm sorry" Cass replied

"It's ok…not your fault" she said and then there was silence…

"Dean, Sam…you look awful" she said trying to change the subject

"Jeez sis thanks" Dean said to her

"You need to get some sleep boys" she said gently

"We have to stay here Nat" Sam said

"I'm fine!!! Don't worry…go to sleep, Cass will stay here" she said to them

"I will" He said immediately

"Well…Sleep won't kill us Dean" Sam said and Dean glared him

"Fine…Take care of her Cass" Dean said while moving with Sam towards the door

"Of course" he said calmly again

"Let's move Dean" Sam said

"Ok, ok…you kids behave" Dean said smirking and left through the door and didn't see that his sister rolled his eyes

"He is so annoying sometimes" She said

"He is just being protective" Cass answered and sat on the corner of Natalia's bed

"I guess you are right" she said and just looked outside of the window

"What's on your mind?" he asked her and she just laughed

"A lot…that my brother will say yes to Michael, that one of my brothers must kill me that I won't leave to see the sons of bitches burn"

"Don't say this" Cass cut her off "you will live" he said to her leaning closer to her and cupping one side of her face "you won't die" he continued "I won't let that happen". Natalia just looked at him with tears in her eyes and accepting his warm touch  
"You seem different" She said to him

"I feel different" Cass answered her

"Is that a good thing?" she asked moving closer to him

"It's a great thing" he answered also moving closer, their lips inches apart

"Are you sure about this?" she asked him

"Yes" he simply said and closed the distance between them (A/N Dean/Sam: *applause* Me: shut up!!!! *slaps them*)

* * *

They stayed like this forever. Natalia had her arms around Cass neck and not once they broke the kiss. But they had to take a breath

"Wow" She managed to say "You have changed"

"Told you" he smirked

"Please don't spend so much time with my brother again" Natalia said laughing

"Ok anything for you" he said (A/N Dean: CHICKFLICK!!! Me: SHUT UP!!!!)

"Huh!!" Natalia said laughing

"What?" he asked

"It's just weird…it was like I could hear Dean in my mind yelling "CHICKFLIC" She said

"It is weird" he said to her lightly smiling and then his cell phone rang

"Yes? I'll be right there" He answered and closed

"Who was is it" Natalia asked

"Dean. He needs my help back at the house" Cass said

"Ugh…remember to kick his ass for ruining this" she said to him while she gave him a quick kiss

"I will definitely remind you" he replied and stand up to leave

"Goodbye Cass" Natalia said to him

"Goodbye Angel"

* * *

Me: sorry its sooooooooooooooooo short and sooooooooooooooo chickflick!!!! I just had to get on with this scene :) and while I'm writing this Master Misha is twitting on twitter!!!! Yey!!!!!! 100TH EPISODE BABY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dean: What is she talking about?

Sam: I don't know man…she has a master?

Me: you guys are morons and speaking of which where are the Salvatore brothers?

Sam: They left :( they were…thirsty

Me: Oh...thank god!!!!! Now you…have some cleaning to do

Dean: hell no!!!!

Me: hell yes!!!!

Sam: Oh come on!!!

Me: cleannn!!!!!! I have to go and watch the 100th episode!!!!!!! Tata!!!!! *leaves*

Dean: what the hell man?

Sam: I guess we have to clean this mess, Dean

Dean: I hate cleaning

Sam: Me too

Dean: that's it…the Winchesters are going on strike

(TBC)

HAPPY 100TH EPISODE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	16. Chapter 16

Me: Hello guys!!!!!! Thank you so much for your reviews and alerts and let me say that the 100th episode was just EPIC!!!! Now…let's move on with the story

*looks around*

Me: Sam??? Dean??? Where are you guys?

*they walk in to the room*

Me: Hey…what's wrong with you?

Dean/Sam: ……………

Me: Ummm…guys?

*silence*

Me: Talk to me damn it!!!!

Dean: We are going on strike

Me: WHAT???

Sam: What he said…

Dean: You heard us

Me: Why?

Sam: We have rights, you can't treat us like garbage

Me: I treat you like garbage? I?

Dean: Big time

Me: *bites lip* ok…what are your demands then?

Dean: Well for starters, we don't clean

Sam: We don't cook

Dean: We don't sing

Sam: We don't dance

Me: When did I ask you…*Dean raises hand*

Dean: We are not done

Sam: We don't strip

Dean: We don't…we don't…*scratches head* we want more money

Me: I don't pay you

Dean: what? Seriously?

Sam: Yes man…

Dean: Why the hell are we staying then?

Sam: *thinks*

Me: Because you like my story? *smiles*

Dean: Nah…not that

Me: Screw you

Dean: That's it thank you

Sam/Me: huh?

Dean: We want to get laid in your story…its boring!!!!!

Sam: DEAN!!!

Dean: Like it never crossed your mind…so are we deal?

Me: Well *walks closer to them* I think I *handcuffs them to the chair* GOT YA!!!!! *smirk*

Sam/Dean: What the hell????

Me: Now you can't leave Nah na nah na!!!

Dean: STELLA!!!!!!

Me: *giggles* don't worry girls they are not going anywhere!!! Enjoy this chapter, which is a fun filler!!!

* * *

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

One day later, Natalia was discharged from the hospital and she along with her brothers moved for a little while to Bobby's. Cass had managed to send the doubles back to their future, with a ritual that unfortunately for Dean he had to give up his beloved silver ring. Cass explained to us that he needed something that connected them all. So Dean's ring, Sam's lock of hair and Cass tie. Natalia's friend, Rissa called her and told her that she would be there in the middle of the week. Her hunt was actually a werewolf and it would take her more time than planned.

In the next 3 days, things were very calm. Sam and Dean had learned about Natalia's relationship with Cass. Also Dean learned a valuable lesson. Never enter a room without knocking first.

"Morning Dean" Sam said to his brother

"Morning" Dean replied which caused Sam to roll his eyes and poor himself a cup of coffee.

"When Bobby is going to return?" Sam asked. Bobby had visited a friend, a hunter actually to help him with a gig

"2 days, 3 tops" he answered taking a zip out of his cap. At that moment Natalia climbed down the stairs

"Morning dear brothers" She said happily and poured herself some coffee too

"You seem…happy" Sam said

"Yeah…what happened sis? Did you and your angel play the doctor?" he asked her smirking. But Natalia was a Winchester. She wasn't going to let this pass

"You should know better Dean. After all you decided to visit me past "visiting" hours" she answered him also with a smirk on her face and Sam also chuckled

"Oh god, don't remind me. I wanted to goose my eyes out." Dean said closing his eyes

"Now you know how I felt" Sam added

"Shut up bitch"

"Whatever jerk" Sam replied

"So…where's lover boy?" Dean asked

"He went to bring more Holy oil. He is worried" She answered

"So are we" Sam asked

"Don't" Natalia answered, got up and moved towards the stairs

"I'm going to have a shower" she said and went to her room. What she didn't see though was Dean's smirk

"Why are you smiling about" his brother asked

"Just wait and see" he said and starting counting "One Mississippi, two Mississippi, three…"

* * *

15 minutes have passed and Dean was getting more anxious

"14 Mississippi's, 15 Mississippi's…" and he finally heard it. Natalia's scream

"AHHHHH DEAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M GONNA KILL YOU" they heard her say and Dean was laughing hysterically

"Dean" His brother yelled "What did you do?" but before Dean had a chance to answer, Natalia came down the stairs and what he saw before him…made him laugh too

There stood Natalia, with her hands on her hips and her long pink hair. Yes you heard right. Bright Pink hair

"YOU ARE AN ASSHOLE!!!" She screamed "WHY DID YOU DO THIS?"

"I…was…boring" Dean managed to say between laughs and just then Cass appeared too

"I heard the yelling. What…" he began to say but when he looked at Natalia he stopped

"Ummm…" was the only sound that came out of the angel's mouth and Natalia glared him

"Don't say anything" she said to him and Dean was still laughing like a maniac

"You will pay for this Dean Winchester. Mark my words" she said and went into her room up the stairs again

"Whatever…Watermelon girl" he said still laughing

"Why did you paint her hair pink?" Cass asked

"Prank season" Sam answered simply

"I don't understand" the angel stated

"You will…" Dean said walking out of the room

* * *

For the next few hours Natalia was trying to get the pink dye of her hair but she failed

"I look like a gum" She said

"You still look beautiful to me" Cass said to her

"Thank you baby, but my brother will regret this. Very soon." She said smiling

"What did you do?"

"Did you know that Dean is allergic to peanut butter? If he eats just a little his tongue get swollen like he is stung by bees" she said proudly

"You didn't" Cass said and they heard Dean yelling

"AALIA?????" he screamed her name and when she listened to this she quickly went behind Cass to hide

"Iou itch" he said to her his tongue swollen and hanging out of his mouth

"Come again?" She asked

"Iou itch" he said again "I oing ou ill iou"

"I don't understand" Natalia said again laughing

"I believe he is saying 'you bitch, I'm going to kill you'" Cass said

"Why don't you say this in my face big boy" She dared him but she was still behind her angel

"I ant elieve iou id is ou me" he tried saying

"Ummm…translation?" she asked

"I can't believe you did this to me" Cass answered

"I can't believe you dyed my hair pink" she yelled at him "Now we are even brother"

"Ot by ong ance" he said glaring her and instantly Cass translated to her what Dean said

"Not by long chance" he said

"You are on shortbus. You are going down" Natalia said

"Iou the otbus, otbus" he mumbled and walked out of the room

"What did he say?"

"You are the shortbus, shortbus" Cass answered her

"I'm not!!! Am I?" she asked

"Of course not" He answered "You know he is gone now, you can let go off me"

"Who said I want too" She whispered in his ear and snaked her arms round his waist

He smiled and just stayed like this for what seemed like foreverbut she had to let go. She had a war to prepare for after all

* * *

Me: Pffff….that's the end of another chapter

Dean: LET US GO

Me: No

Sam: Please?

Me: No

Dean: C'mon!!!!!

Me: No…not until you behave yourself

Dean/Sam: No

Me: So be it

Dean: But if we have to go to the bathroom?

Me: Here's a bottle

Sam: For the both of us?????

Me: Ok…here you go Sam

Dean: Hey!! Why his bottle is bigger?

Me: *rolls eyes* so…please review guys!!!!!!!!!!!! Tell me what you thought of the chapter??? More are to come :)

Dean: WHY HIS BOTTLE IS BIGGER THAN MINE???????

*leaves the room*

Dean: ANSWER ME!!!!!


	17. Chapter 17

Me: hello my wonderful readers!!!!! Thank you so much for your reviews and alerts…you guys rock!!!!

Dean: *coughs*

Me: oh…hi Dean, Sam… how are you this fine day?

Dean: just peachy, now free us

Sam: please…my butt hurts

Me: fine, I will but this only because _samgirl19 _talked to me *unties them*

Dean: yes, yes I'm free!!!!!

Me: now boys what do we say?

Sam/Dean: thank you

Me: not to me

Sam/Dean: thank you _samgirl19_

Me: much better…now let's…why are you looking me like that?

Dean: *smirks*

Sam: payback

Me: oh crap

Dean: oh yes!!!

Me: HELP

Sam: no help is coming

Dean: you will pay

Me: ok, ok I'll give you half the money I earned from e-bay when I sold your bottles

Dean: WHAT???

Me: ummm…

Sam: the same bottles where we…

Me: yes

Dean: why would anyone want to buy our pee? That's gross!!!!

Me: well…you are the Winchesters

Sam: still…Ewww

Me: *leaves*

Dean: where you think you are going? *grabs me*

Me: *nervous laugh* out?

Sam: oh…no. You are coming with us

Me: hell no…who is going to upload the chapter?

Dean: *smirks* we have this covered…now, you are going to regret tying us up *they leave the room*

*silence*

Cass: ummm…let's see what happens if I press this…

* * *

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

NATALIAS POV

I tried everything to wash away that colour from my hair but I was not successful. Cass said that I looked fine but c'mon, he only said that to make me feel better. We all know that I looked like a pink bubble gum. So, I put on a hat and rushed to the store to buy a black dye just like my natural hair colour.

But I got to say poor Dean. He was like a dog that he can't put his tongue in his mouth. And now two days later he could speak like he used too. And the ball was in his court.

"Hello guys" I said walking in the kitchen

"Hi Nat" Sam said to me. Dean wasn't talking to me

"Oh come on Dean…talk to me. After all you started it" I said but he looked the other way

"Suit yourself bro. I'm going to the store to buy some more dye, want anything?" I asked

"More dye?" Sam asked

"Yes. Apparently one bottle wasn't enough" I said

"Oh…ok, I don't want something" Sam answered

"Ok bye-bye then" I said and walked towards the door but then suddenly I realized I forgot my hat upstairs, so I went to get it

I gripped my hat and went again down the stairs only to hear a loud thud. I quickly rushed to were my brothers were

"What happened?" I asked

"I don't know" Sam replied and draw out his gun and point it towards the corridor. And what we saw surprised us

"Cass?" I asked and moved towards him. He was covered in green ooze, from head to toes and he was holding a red bucket

"Dude" I heard Dean say "It want supposed to be you…"

"You did this?" I asked him

"Hell yeah!!! But YOU were supposed to walk through the door not him" Dean said

"I was, but I forgot my hat upstairs" I said still looking at my, now, green angel

"Cass, you never use doors, why???" Dean asked whining

"I thought I would use the door, since you complain that I appear suddenly all the time. Wrong decision" he said while wiping the ooze from his mouth to talk

"You are going to pay for this Dean" I said to him while I pushed Cass up the stairs

"What? Why? It wasn't you…it doesn't count" he yelled

"Oh yes it does. Mess with my angel you mess with me" I told him

"CHICKFLICK" He yelled

"ASSHOLE" I yelled back and closed the door with a thud

* * *

Damn that green ooze was really sticky. Poor trench coat

"You really have to hit the shower Cass" I said to him

"Why would I want to beat up your bathroom?" he asked so innocently and I couldn't help but laugh

"It's an expression sweetie. It means you have to bathe in order to get the ooze off you"

"Oh…how would I do this?" he asked

"Don't play dump, Cass. Get in the shower" I ordered

"Alone?" he asked using his puppy eyes

"You spent wayyyyyyyyyyyyyyy to much time with Dean. Yes alone. After all I have to prepare…something" I said and I thought I saw him pout. Yes. Note to self: Keep Dean away from Cass

"What are you going to do?" he asked while I gave him a towel

"Just something that will scare the hell out of him" I said and I laughed evilly

"I think I'm developing a new emotion" Cass said

"Which one?"

"Fear" he said

"Shut up" I said laughing and closed the bathroom door for him

Payback time, I thought and exited my room

* * *

I went to the living room and saw Dean sitting on the couch watching some TV. So I walked towards him and sat besides him

I was looking at him right in his face and he was trying to remain calm. But we are talking about Dean, so after 10 minutes of staring he cracked

"WHAT?" He yelled and I giggled

"Hi…" I said knowing that it will annoy him

"Hi??? Seriously??? What do you want?" he asked

"Nothing"

"You know little sis, annoying your brother till death isn't a prank" he said smirking

"No…but this is" I said and put two finger on his forehead

We were both now in Bobby's panic room

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" he screamed at me

"Maybe…" I answered

"What the hell do you have on your mind?" he asked and I smiled. And then I snapped my fingers together and music echoed in the room

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

"Oh no" Dean said as the music continued

_I think I did it again. I made you believe_

_We're more than just friends._

_Oh, baby;_

_It might seem like a crush,_

_But it doesn't mean_

_That I'm serious._

_'Cause to lose all my senses..._

_That is just so typically me._

_Oh, baby; baby._

"Please no…Natalia I'm sorry please don't leave me here" Dean said to me. It may seem funny to you but to Dean listening to Britney Spears is pure torture

"Sorry bro. Payback is a bitch" I said

_Oops! ... I did it again._

_I played with your heart._

_Got lost in the game._

_Oh, baby; baby._

_Oops... You think I'm in love._

_That I'm sent from above..._

_I'm not that innocent._

"Please!!!! Kill me now!!!!" Dean screamed and I left using the door this time. Thank God I was quick and dodged Dean. He didn't make it through the door

"I'm not that innocent" I said to myself and went upstairs

* * *

I'm a good person. Deep, deep down. I decided to leave Dean only for one hour. But hey…it wasn't just one song. See? I'm good

On my way to the panic room I saw Sam and Cass, who thankfully had managed to get cleaned. It took him 3 hours but it was worth it. And of course his clothes were clean once again.

"Hey Nat, have you seen Dean?" Sam asked and I looked down

"May have" I said

"What did you do" Sam asked me

"Nothing"

"Natalia?" Cass questioned. I always give up when he looks at me like this. Maybe because it's hot, I don't know

"I locked him in the panic room" I said

"What? Why?" Sam said and I turned the other way rubbing my neck

"Payback" I managed to say

"Prank?" Sam asked "what you could possibly do?" He asked and motioned them to follow me. When we reached the room we could hear what was going on in the room

_1, 2, 3_

_Not only you and me_

_Got one eighty degrees_

_And I'm caught in between_

_Count em_

_1, 2, 3_

_Peter, Paul, and Mary_

_Gettin' down with 3P_

_Everybody loves sex_

_Count e__m_

"Oh shut up. Who gives a shit about your orgies?" We listen to Dean saying

_Babe, pick a night_

___To come out and play_

_If it's alright_

_What do you say?_

"I say you are a bitch. I miss my rock" we heard him say again

"Britney Spears huh? Good one" Sam said

"Thanks!!! Now let's get him out, shall we?" I said and opened the room

Dean quickly jumped out of the bed, stand on his feet and looked at me. I snapped my fingers together and the music stopped. He stayed like this for a minute and then…

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU" he said and moved towards me

"Oh crap" I said and run out of the room with Dean right behind me

"You are so dead!!!" he yelled still running behind me

"Done that. Pick another one" I said to him still running around the house. Then it hit me. Why I was running around the house when I could just disappear? And so I did

"Son of a bitch" I heard Dean say

* * *

I waited for 2 hours before I appear again. I found all of them sitting in the kitchen

"Ummm…hi?" I said which make my brothers jump

"Nat? Where were you?" Sam asked and I sat next to Cass

"Around" I answered and Cass put his hand on mine. Dean wasn't talking nor looking at me

"Dean?" I asked. No answer

"Come on…I'm sorry. Please talk to me?" I asked but still no answer. He was acting like a jerk. It was just a prank. When he does it its fine but when someone else does it, he gets angry

"Screw this" I said and got up. Three steps I made and I suddenly stopped.

"What is it Natalia?" Cass asked rushing at my side and putting a hand in my shoulder

"N…Nothing, just…I don't know" I said

"What?" Dean asked roughly

"It's stupid. Just a bad feeling. No need for your majesty to worry" I said and I was cut off by the doorbell

I went to answer it with a gun on the back of my jeans. I opened the door

"Hello Natty. Long time to see" she said

"Rissa?"

* * *

Cass: I think it's finished, right?

*meanwhile*

Me: I'm sorry guys…please stop

Dean: No, no…you are going to watch it again and again till you mean it

Sam: Dean, maybe we should stop. She already watched it 7 times in a row

Dean: MORE!!!

Sam: sorry Stella

Me: Nooooooooooo… no more High school musical!!!!!!!!!!!! HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dean: *evil smile*

*meanwhile*

Cass: Seems like I found chapter 18…I think I'll post it too. Now…let's find that button *press it*

THE FILE HAS BEEN DELETED

Cass: Uh oh…


	18. Chapter 18

Sam: Maybe we overdone it?

Dean: Nah…she is fine

Sam: She DOESN'T TALK!!!!

Dean: Pffff…details bro

Sam: I knew we should have stopped at 25 times of showing her High School Musical

Dean: Relax…oh…there she comes

*enters room*

Sam: Hi Stella how are you?

Me: *silence*

Dean: Oh c'mon we know you can talk

Me: *gives him the finger*

Dean: Thank you, you are so kind

Sam: So…did you write the chapter again?

Me: *glares him*

Dean: We'll take that as a yes. Thank god Cass zapped himself out or else…

*knock on the door*

Sam: Come in

Unknown: Ummm…excuse me. I was on my way to a concert and I got lost…

Me: *looks at him, wide eyes* Noooooooooooooooooooooooo not Justin Bieber!!!!!! *jumps on him, stars beating him*

Justin: HELP!!!!

Dean: What the???

Sam: I don't know

Me: *throws punches* Take this Hair Boy

Dean: Well…at least she talks. But why is she attacking him?

Sam: I think it's the hair…Maybe he reminds her of Zach Efron

Dean: Fair enough…

Sam: Yeah…let's update her chapter, shall we?

Dean: Yap…Ohhh…we also don't belong to the writer…we have Kripke written all over our asses *smirk*

Sam: *rolls eyes* Enjoy!!!!!!!

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

"Rissa?" I gasped when I saw my friend standing in front of me

"That's not a way to greet an old friend Natty" she told smirking and I gave her a big bear hug. I swear, sometimes she is just like Dean…

"Come in" I said and closed the door behind her

"How have you been?" she asked

"You know, the usual…died, went to hell, come back, and bought some clothes…" I started and I gave her a bottle of Holy water to drink

"Holy water, Natty?" she asked

"Sorry, we have to be careful" I said and watched her drink the water. Nothing happened of course

"Happy?"

"Very" I answered smiling and pulled her to the kitchen with me

"GUYS!!! We have company" I yelled to my brothers

"What?" they both said

"Guys, this is my best friend Marissa Walker" I said

"For the friends Rissa" she added smiling and eyeing Dean

"Rissa, these are my brothers. My wonderful brother Sam and Jackass over there" I said to her

"My name is Dean" he said and glared me "Walker huh? Like the whiskey?" He asked

"Actually yes…my family runs that" she said to him

"Johnnie Walker?" he asked and she nodded "Marry me?" he asked her

"I'll think about it" she answered smirking. Damn they were perfect for each other, I thought

"And…this one in the corner is Castiel" I said smiling

"They call me Cass. Still don't know why" he said

"Well, nice to meet you Marissa" Sam said

"Just Rissa, Sam and it's my pleasure meeting you all"

"Ok…Rissa" Sam answered

"Now that the introductions are over...let's eat, shall we?" I said and Rissa laughed

"You haven't changed Natalia" she said hugged me

"I guess not" I said and looked over at Cass and he nodded positive as he heard my unspoken question. This was going to be a very long day

* * *

The rest of the day passed quickly and rather boring. We talked with Rissa and of course she and Dean were flirting like the world was going to end. Ignore my last thought. Currently I was sitting on the bench outside Bobby's house and Dean was showing Rissa his car. Typical…

Suddenly a voice interrupted my thoughts

"You know you are right, Natalia" Cass said to me and sat down with me

"I don't want to be right" I said snuggling closer to him and resting my head on his shoulder

"I'm sorry" he said and wrapped his arms around me

"Don't be. It's not your fault"

"You know what you have to do Angel" Cass told me

"I know" I answered him with teary eyes

"You are not alone, you know that" he said and wiped, gently the tears from my cheek

"I know. I'm just…scared Cass"

"There is no reason too. I'm not going to let anyone harm you. Not angels, not demons, not humans…" he replied and I couldn't help but smile

"I'm so lucky for having you Castiel. I'd probably crash and burn without you" I said to him and it was his turn to smile. He leaned closer and gave me a passionate kiss. But of course it didn't last long as a voice interrupted us

"HEY!!! GET A ROOM YOU TWO" Dean yelled and Rissa giggled

"FUCK OFF DICKHEAD" I yelled back

"I'm trying!!!!!!!" he said and that earned him a slight punch on his arm, from a laughing Rissa

"He annoys me" I said to Cass

"He does have that effect on other people" he stated and I smiled but what he said later made it disappear

"I have to leave" Cass said

"Do you have to?" I asked

"I'm sorry, but I have to find Him" he said and I nodded

"Be back soon, ok?" I asked

"I'll try my best" he said and gave me a quick kiss. He was gone

* * *

It was time. I had to do it. I just hope it doesn't go wrong.

"Rissa?" I yelled

"What is it Natty?" she answered

"Can you help me move some books, sweetie?" I asked her hoping she wouldn't notice it

"Sure…no need to ask" she said and moved toward me. She was walking when she suddenly stopped.

"When did you noticed" she asked

"Rissa never calls me Natalia" I answered

"Oops…my bad. But seriously, a devils trap?" she laughed and her eyes turned a bright white colour. Brighter than Lilith's and Alistair's. At that point my eyes had widened as I understood who the demon was.

"Surprise, surprise" Demon Rissa laughed and my brothers chose that particular moment to enter the room. The demon quickly, with a fling of his hand tossed me against the wall with a thud.

"Natalia?!?!" both my brothers yelled and rushed to my side but the bloody demon was fast and threw them against the bookcase.

"Now, now boys…didn't your mother ever told you not to crash other people parties? Oh right…I forgot. She was too busy burning on the ceiling" the demon said

"SHUT UP YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!!" Dean yelled

"What's the matter Dean? Hit a nerve?" She said but he didn't answer

"My sweet, sweet Natalia…I'm glad you remembered me. After all I was your…host in Hell" the demon said and that brought, all the painful memories back in my head

"Rissa says Hi, by the way"

"You bastard, leave her out of this" I shouted

"No can do, Natalia" the demon said back and moved toward my brothers.

"Please don't hurt them" I said but he didn't listen. The last thing I remember before the dark consumed me, was saying to him…

"Please, please Samael"

* * *

Sam: And that was the end of the chapter!!!! Hope you liked it…

Dean: Damn that Samael dude is a big dick

Sam: I agree…Dean?

Dean: Yes?

Sam: Do you think maybe we should break the fight?

Dean: Nah…it's too fun to watch!!! Stella is kicking Hair Boy's butt

Sam: I don't know…but if she kills him, we'll have his fans on our asses

Dean: *thinks* I think you are right, but can we please keep it for one hour longer? Please???

Sam: Well…

Dean: Please???

Sam: Ok fine!!!

Dean: yey!!! *does happy dance*

Me: I HATE YOU!!!!

Justin: but I haven't hurt you

Me: I don't care…I hate your hair…YOUR HAIR ARE EVIL!!!!

Sam: ok guys!!!! Please reviewwwwwwwww!!!! Reviews will calm the writer!!! Thank you :)

Dean: What he said…


	19. Chapter 19

*groan*

Sam: Ahh…my head hurts. Where am I?

Me: Don't worry Sammy you're safe

Sam: Then why am I tied to a chair? Again?

Me: You really thought I was going to let the HSM incident just go, Sam? No, no, no, no.

Sam: Where is Dean?

Me: He is…close, but not so *smirk*

Sam: What are you going to do?

Me: *laughs* you'll see…*leaves*

Sam: That's what I get for listening to Dean *signs*

*room next door*

Me: Wakey, wakey Dean!!!

Dean: Huh? What? Where am I? Where's Sam?

Me: Don't worry Dean, Sam is safe…so are you. I'm just getting a little revenge

Dean: revenge? I don't understand…we haven't hurt you not once

Me: *glares*

Dean: ok may be one or two

Me: *glares*

Dean: or three or four ok!!!! What are you going to do?

Me: You will find out soon…*smirk* *leaves*

Dean: That's what I get for not listening to Sam *signs*

*with Sam*

Sam: what are you doing?

Me: You my dear…are going to watch something…

Sam: Oh…please I hunt monsters…I can handle anything

Me: we'll see * puts in tape*

*music*

Sam: No…no!!!! Stop it please…please, NOT BARNEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: Handle everything huh?? Enjoy Sammy…this tape is in repeat…it will play the theme song, again and again and again

Sam: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: By the way I'd like to thank _s__amgirl19 _for the idea!!!! You rock girl…

Sam: SAVE ME!!!!!!!!!

Me: not until you behave *leaves*

*with Dean*

Dean: YOU BITCH!!! What are you doing to Sam?

Me: Language Princess…it's time for your punishment

Dean: I can handle anything…

Me: Funny…That's what your brother said…let's see, shall we? *puts in tape*

*music*

Dean: Oh crap…no, NOT ALVIN AND CHIPMUNKS!!!!

Me: Careful Dean…it's a very nice version of one of your favorite songs…

Dean: *waits* *wide eyes* Nooooooooooo please stop it!!!! I can't stand them singing "Back in Black"!!!!!!! HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: *smirks* I'll be back later!!! Now let's proceed with the story!!!! Enjoy!!!

* * *

CHAPTER NINETEEN

I woke up a few hours later, only to see that I was tied to a chair, but not only that. The bastard made sure I wouldn't use my powers so he had me tied up with a special rope, which had the power to contain angels. Not good, huh?

Opposite of me were my brothers, which they were held against the wall. Demons with their freaking powers!!! Thank god he didn't hurt them

Next to me, in another chair was Castiel, bound with the same rope as me. But why he was there? Wasn't he supposed to be looking for God?

"Finally!!!" I heard the demon say "Now that our little Natalia woke up, we can start the party"

"What do you want? I asked him

"You, silly goose" Samael still in my friend's meat suit said "Now, now Natalia…did Hell burned your mind?" he continued laughing

"Leave her alone, you sadistic pig" Dean shouted at him to distract him and I found the chance to use the only power I could

"_Cass…can you hear me?_" I thought

"_Yes Natalia_" he thought back

"_What is going on? Why are you here?_" I asked him

"_Samael along with 6 other demons attacked me and bounded me with this Enochian rope_"

"_Crap…what are we going do? We can't use our powers_" I said to him without speaking

"_I don't know…we'll find a way. I'm not going to let this creature touch you_" he said but something broke our connection

THUD

"You listen to me when we are talking, sweetheart" he said slapping me with so much force that I spitted blood

"Leave her alone" Sam yelled

"Sammy, Sammy…I'm afraid I can't hurt you…you see, you are off limits. We can't damage the vessel" the demon said to my brother

"It's ok Sam…I can handle fugly over here" I said to him and this time his fist connected with my jaw. With the corner of my eye I could see Cass flinch from anger

"Don't touch her, you sorry son of a bitch" Dean yelled once again

"You always were so mouthy Dean. I remember Alistair telling me about you. But what I will never forget is the look on his face, when he finally broke you. He was so happy, like a kid in an ice-cream store" Samael said and we could all see the hurt look on my brother's face

"You know Dean, he was so proud of you. You were his best student. Oh man, I got to give to you, your work was splendid…especially on your little sister" the demon said and my eyes widened. What was he talking about? Dean never tortured me

"What? You never told her?" Samael and laughed out loud

"Tell me what?" I asked him

"Why don't you ask your beloved brother Dean and your lover boy next to you" he said and both, me and Sam looked first Dean and then Cass. They didn't say anything, just looked at the floor

"Oh well, I guess I should explain. You see Natalia, you have visited Hell not once but twice. The first time, your dear brother Dean was the one who was torturing you. After many, many years pretty boy next to you came to save you BUT he was so kind to wipe off your memory and leave you in the dark all these years" he finished and I looked Cass next to me, with tears in my eyes

"Is he telling the truth?" I asked him

"I'm afraid he is, I'm sorry Natalia" he said to me and I looked the other way. He lied to me. They both lied to me

"Oh come on!!! Don't be sad" the demon said "no when you can be miserable" he continued and put his finger on my forehead. A white lied appeared and I screamed as memories were floating back. Terrible memories.

Finally he took his finger of my forehead and I couldn't believe what was happening

"Natalia?" Dean asked and raised my head to face him but I couldn't.

"What did you do to her?" Sam asked

"Oh nothing really, just gave her missing hell memories back" he said smiling

"Why don't you just kill me to get this over with?" I asked him

"Who said I wanted to kill you?" he answered and a sadistic, evil smile spread on his lips.

At that time the door busted open and we couldn't believe our eyes

"Cant I just leave for a few days without Hell breaking loose in here, you idjits?" Bobby said to us while cocking his gun

"What are you going to do old man? Bullets won't hurt me" Samael said

"Who said I wanted to hurt you?" Bobby said and fired. The rocksalt spread all over the demons chest and pushed the body backwards.

"That…tickled" the demon said and made a move for Bobby but he couldn't move. He looked up at the ceiling and realized he was busted under a Devils Trap

"Son of a bitch" Samael said and Bobby smiled and said

"Got ya"

* * *

Me: Sorry the chapter is shorter guys!!!! But I promise I will update sooner. Now let's see how are boys are doing

*with Sam*

Me: Sammy my man!!!! How are you holding up?

Sam: Must kill Barney, must kill Barney, must kill Barney…

Me: Sam?

Sam: Must kill Barney, must…

Me: *slaps him* SAM!!!

Sam: what? Oh…please, please let me go!!!! I'll be good I promise...I promise, I'm so sorry!!!!

Me: Oh well…I guess I will free you!!! *stops the TV, unties him*

Sam: Thank you, thank you so much!!! Now let's go to Dean

Me: Not so fast Big boy!!!! You brother must apologize first…let's go

*with Dean*

Me: Ummm…Dean?

*silence*

Me: Dean?????

*silence*

Me: C'mon Dean talk to me…your brother is here

Sam: Dean? Snap out of this man

Dean: Sammy? You are ok?

Sam: yes I'm fine

Me: Now Dean…what follows next is up to you

Dean: I'm sorry!!!! I'm so, so, so, so sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please stop it!!! I'll be good I promise

Me: That's ok for me *closes the TV* I hope I will not regret it *unties him*

Sam: Truce?

Me/Dean: Truce

Me: that feels better!!!! :) So…I hoped you enjoyed the chapter guys!!!! I'd love to see some reviews…the more reviews I get the sooner I'll update :)


	20. Chapter 20

Me: Wow guys!!! I'm so touched from your reviews and many alerts…thank you so much. You know, I never thought that I would reach the 20th chapter. You give me strength to continue…

Dean: Zzzzz…Zzzzz

Me: *stares him*

Sam: *nudges him*

Dean: Huh?? What??? Ohhh…

Me: Seriously dude?

Dean: What? I got sleepy and you were on and on and on!!! I mean…pffffff…

Me: *roles eyes*

Sam: Dean!!!

Dean: Oh c'mon!! I'm the bad one again??? How come…*knock on the door*

Me: Come in!!!!

Unknown: Hello…I've been looking for a bunch of morons in white coats…have you seen them?

Me: Dr. House????

House: Guilty. Are you the prostitute I ordered?

Me: WHAT?????? HELL NO

Dean: *giggles* I like him

Me: shut up, Dean

House: Are you sure you are not…

Me: No!!!!!

Sam: Sir, you are looking for the House MD fanfiction, this is Supernatural

House: Oh…my bad then. Can you give one of your "business" cards?

Me: I swear if you say one more time I'm a whore, I'll kick your ass to Caddy

Dean: Actually, don't leave yet…you see I've got a rush on my…*leaves with House*

Me: Is he serious?

Sam: I'm afraid so…

Me: Oh well…life goes on…so does my story. ENJOY!!!

Sam: Also, we don't belong to the writer

Me: Buzzkiller…

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY (A/N Me: WHOOHOO!!!!! Sam: Behave…Me: yes sir)

"Got ya" Bobby said proudly

"Congrats Grandpa!!! Now what? Exorcise me? Don't make laugh" Samael snorted

"Watch us" Sam asked as he was rising from the floor. Bobby went to my side to untie me. Dean untied Cass

"You are going back to your shithole Samael" I said to him

"Bring it on, Baby "the demon said and carefully without stepping into the Devils trap, I put my hand on Rissa's forehead and started chanting

I waited and waited. Nothing happened

"Oops!!! Sorry…try again" he said full of sarcasm.

"Why it didn't work?" Dean asked

"He is a very powerful demon" said Cass "He can't be exorcised by a Nephilim or a fallen"

"Awwww…thanks for your kind words" the demon laughed

"Shut your cakehole, before I'll shoot you with so much rocksalt that you will be crapping margaritas" Bobby said. You gotta love the man

"There is no way exorcising me, doll. And for the other well, you don't have the guts" he said to me

"What is he talking about?" Sam asked

"Killing him" I said as a whisper

"But you have to…" Dean started

"Bye-Bye Rissa" Samael said

* * *

"No…I can't do it" I said out loud mostly to myself that to the others. We had gathered in the kitchen now.

"Just listen…" Dean started

"I'm NOT talking to you" I yelled at him. All the anger, was beginning to unleash now

"Natalia…" Cass started

"That goes YOU too!!!" I also yelled at Cass

"You've lost the right to talk to me when you BOTH LIED TO ME!!!" I continued yelling

Silence followed

"Is there a way of killing him without killing Rissa?" Sam asked me gently. Dean and Cass were silent and looking at the floor

"No…" I whispered

"I'm sorry Natalia but there is no other way" Bobby said

"I'M NOT KILLING MY BEST FRIEND" I yelled and the mirror on the wall broke

"Please calm down" Cass told me

"I am calm…" I said without looking at him

"We can see that" Dean said

"Sorry Nat" Sam said to me and touching my shoulder. I already had tears in my eyes but i never left them drop. I couldn't be selfish. Not now

"Ok…" I said and we all moved to the room where the demon was

* * *

"Oh joy, you remembered me" the demon hissed

"We can never forget a fugly face like yours" Dean said to him

"Charming" he replied and continued "So Natalia…the verdict?"

"Guilty. Sentence: Death" I said while my ring transformed to the sword. This time it wasn't necessary for my wings to be shown

"Oh please. You don't have the guts to do it. You are a pathetic, little, insignificant half breed…" he started saying but he was cut off by the sword that pierced my friend's stomach.

"Never call me pathetic" I whispered in his ear "Rest in hell, you son of bitch" I continued and twisted the sword deep in Rissa's body.

The demon flickered inside the body, glowing like fire and finally disappeared.

Samael was dead

Rissa was dead

Oh my god, no. Rissa was dead.

I dropped the sword and clutch her dying, pale body into my arms

"Rissa" I whispered and my answer was a cough

"Na…Natty?" she asked weakly

"Yes hunny I'm here" I said and she looked at me with tired eyes. Dying eyes

"I'm so sorry" I said again

"Don't be. I under…stand" she said and cupped my cheek with one of her hands

"It's my all fault, Rissa"

"N…no, it's the son of a bit…ch's fault" she said and this time coughed blood

"I don't blame…you for killing me" she said with a light smirk appearing on her lips

"Oh jeez, I feel better now" I said through tears and I saw her looking away from me and up in the sky

"They are call…ing for me" she said

"Who sweetie?" I asked but she didn't answer. She just smiled

"Your mo…ther is so beau…tiful" she said and my heart just broke into million pieces

"You can see my mom?" I asked

"Yes…She says hi" she coughed out and I couldn't speak anymore. Sadness took over me

"Ta…ke care Natty. I'll be seeing you. Soo…ner than you think" Rissa said and I could feel her heart stopping and her skin getting colder.

She was dead. Another victim of the Winchester curse

I picked my sword from the floor and it transformed back into the ring

I just lay down there, holding Rissa's lifeless body and rocking back and forward, until I felt a hand on my shoulder

"Don't touch me" I said without even turning to look at him

"Natalia, please…" he said

"DON'T touch me Cass" I said again

"As you please" he said

I finally stood up, facing the men who were in the room with me

"I…I need to be alone" I said to them and without even a goodbye I disappeared into the thin air

* * *

THIRD PERSON POV

Natalia had left. She left her brothers behind, she left Bobby and she left Castiel and…Rissa. She needed to be alone. No one can blame her. She had killed her best friend. Rissa's blood was on Natalia's hands.

"Great!!! Now what?" Dean said

"We don't know where she went" Bobby stated

"How are we going to find her?" Sam asked. No one saw Castiel leaving as well nor did they listen to his last words

"I know where she is"

* * *

Me: I gotta say…I am a bitch after all

Dean: Told ya so

Sam: I liked the chapter. But damn…it was so sad that you killed Rissa

House: I agree

Me: where did you come from?

House: I never left. I was checking Deans rush

Me: oh really???

Dean: no need to go full frontal here Doc

Sam: So where were we?

Dean: Stella was a bitch

Me: HEY!!!

House: So…how much a night??

THUD

THUD

THUD

Dean: Oh dear God

Me: I warned him

Sam: You kicked a doctor

Me: No, Sam…I kicked a dick!!!!

Dean: C'mon now…relax…relax

Sam: Ummm…so guys did you enjoy the chapter? Please review to tell us what you think!!! :)

Dean: Reviews will also calm the writer…

Sam: Yeah…I'm sure you don't want us end up in a alley

Dean: or something

Me: I'm still in the fudging room guys!!!!!

Sam/Dean: REVIEW !!!!!


	21. AN

Hello guys! Sorry this isn't a story update. I'd like to inform you that I started a new fic called "Castiel's Red Bull Adventures" and I would be very honored if you read it and leave a review. I hope it gets the same love as this story! See ya later guys!

*silence*

Dean: Is she gone?

Sam: I think so…

Dean: what's up with the new story?

Sam: I don't know man, but I think it's worth reading it

Dean: I hope we play too in the story or else…

Sam: Dude she is not crazy…we are a part of the story

Dean: She better!

Sam: Whatever I'm going to read her new story…bye guys!

*silence*

Dean: Hmmm…it looks that I'm alone now.

*silence*

Dean: I'm lonely…anyone wants to keep me company? *pouts* I need a hug :(


	22. Chapter 21

Sam: I'm bored!

Dean: Me too…where is she?

Sam: I don't know, probably working on the chapter

*runs into the room*

Me: Sorry, sorry! I was at the cinema

Dean: *glares Sam*

Sam: *Shrugs*

Dean: What did you watch?

Me: Nightmare on Elm Street. Excellent movie

Sam: Really? I like the Friday the 13th movies

Me: What a sock

Sam: Why?

Me: Do you really want me to analyze it Sammy?

Sam: *gulps* No, not really

Me: *smirk* oh…and that reminds me *punches Sam* *punches Dean*

Sam/Dean: Ouch!

Sam: Why did you do that?

Me: For being assholes at the season finale!

Dean: We had to do, what we had to do

Me: Jeez Dean, that's big

Dean: Shut up

Me: What happens next?

Sam: We are not telling you…

Me: Please?

Dean: No

Me: C'mon

Sam: No

Me: I must know! Please tell me!

*Dean and Sam exit the room*

Me: Crap…Ok folks while I'm trying to make them tell me, enjoy the next chapter! Remember I don't own anything...otherwise I wouldn't be here…:)

*looks around*

Me: Hey! WAIT FOR ME! *leaves*

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE

I knew exactly, where I had to go. This place had the power to calm me down and relax me. I needed this now, more than ever. This is the place where I first found out that I was a Nephilim, where I first explored my powers, where I first met Castiel. This green valley could take my pain away.

I was lying on my back, staring into the sunset when suddenly I heard a familiar voice

"I knew I'd found you here" Cass said

"I knew you'd find me" I said to him while sat up

Silence. The only noise I heard was Cass who sat down on the grass next to me

"I'm sorry" I said to him and turned my head to look at his blue eyes

"I should be the one apologizing Natalia. We shouldn't have lied to you" Cass said gently

"You and Dean did it to protect me, I understand. I would do the same thing. Trust me, I don't want these memories" I said and a single tear escaped and Cass wiped it off, gently with his thump

"All in all, sorry for being a bitch" I continued and I saw him smile a little

"Your brothers are worried for you" he said

"I imagine. What did you do with the…" I couldn't say it. It hurt too much to even remember Rissa's death

"Nothing yet, we are waiting for you" Cass said and I stayed there not moving and not talking. It all came floating back. It was too much for me, so I collapsed and started crying. Cass wrapped me in a tight hug

"That's ok. Let it all out, it will help. I promise" I heard him say and I sobbed even harder. It was like a switch was open. I cried for everything that happened and fucking ruined my life.

My mom's death, my deal, the hellhounds that came to collect, my first time in Hell, the pain, the blood, Dean torturing me, my second time in Hell, the sick and twisted things Samael did to me, mentally and physically and last but not least, me killing Rissa.

"Shhh…everything is going to get better" Cass whispered to me

"N…o! They are not! Everything…will…cont..inue to ruin…my life" I said between sobs. _I wish I was dead_ I thought, but of course Cass heard that

"DON'T YOU DARE say that thing again, Natalia" he said tightening the hug "I won't allow it, I'm not going to let you die"

I didn't say anything. I just nodded and buried my face in his chest, hot tears marking his white shirt.

I felt my eyelids closing and the last thing I heard was what Cass told me

"Go to sleep my Angel…go to sleep"

* * *

DEANS POV

Still no word on where Natalia was. And where the hell is Cass?

"Relax Dean" Sam said to me

"I can't Sam" I said to him and continued my pacing

"You are making us dizzy, son" Bobby said to me

"Nah…you can handle it" I said and I stopped when I suddenly saw in front of me Cass holding Natalia in his arms. I panicked

"What happened? Is she ok? Where was she? How did you find her? Is she hurt? Why don't you talk?" I asked with one breath and Cass looked at me with a bizarre look

"Ummm…she wanted to relax, yes, in a valley where we used to train, I just did, no and cause you bombarded me with questions" Cass said answering all my questions

"Sorry" I mumbled

"I'm going to take her upstairs. She's tired" Cass said and moved up the stairs with a sleepy Natalia in his arms

"You do that" I said and I hoped that my little sister would be ok. But who am I kidding. She's not

* * *

NATALIAS POV

*3 hours later*

"_Please don't…" I screamed at the man who was in front of me_

"_I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" he said and plunged the knife into my stomach_

"_Stop it…" I cried but I couldn't tell whether it was tears or blood_

"_I wish I could…I wish I could stop but I gave a promise" he said and twisted the knife_

"_Break the fucking promise" I yelled _

"_I…" he started saying but another man approached_

"_Dean, Dean, Dean…we've talked about this. Twist the knife like this…" he said and griped the knife and twisted it inside me 360 degrees_

"_AHHHHHH STOP IT, PLEASE" I screamed again and through the blood and tears I could see Dean sympathizing with me_

"_Alistair enough" Dean said_

"_You've gotten soft Dean, do you want to go back in the rack?" he asked_

"_Yes…I rather go back than keep torturing" Dean said_

"_Too bad, no can do" Alistair said and walked away. Dean picked up the blade again and I looked at him with wide, full of terror eyes_

"_I'm sorry" he said once again and started carving me_

"Nooooooooooo" I yelled and sit up on my bed, full of sweat. I covered my face with my hands

"What happened?" Dean yelled coming into the room, followed by Cass and Sam

"Nothing, nothing just a nightmare" I said and lowered my hands only to see Dean coming closer to me with the intention of hugging me. I flinched and backed off. Dean understood my fear in my eyes and began to walk away

"I understand" he said walking towards the door

"Dean…don't…" I said but I was late. He closed the door behind him

"Don't worry about him Nat" Sam said "he will get over it"

"I hope so" I said and stood up

"We'll be waiting downstairs for the…cremation" Sam said and left through the door

"Will you be ok?" Cass asked me

"No, I won't. But I have to do this, for Rissa" I said and gave Cass a quick kiss

"Let's go" I said and left the room

* * *

"Do you want to light up the fire?" Sam asked me

"Yes" I said and moved towards the woods. I stopped

"We can do it if you like" Bobby said to me

"No its fine…it's just that something is missing" I said and snapped my finger together. Music floated the air

_Lonely is the night when you find yourself alone _

_Your demons come to light and your mind is not your own _

_Lonely is the night when there's no one left to call _

_You feel the time is right--(say) the writin's on the wall_

_It's a high time to fight when the walls are closin' in_

_Call it what you like--it's time you got to win_

_Lonely, lonely, lonely--your spirit's sinkin' down_

_You find you're not the only stranger in this town _

"Billie Squier?" Dean asked

"Yes it was her favorite song. She deserves that" I said and threw the match in the woods

_Red lights, green lights, stop 'n go jive _

_Headlines, deadlines jammin' your mind _

_You been stealin' shots from the side _

_Let your feelin's go for a ride _

"Fare well Rissa. I'll miss you" I said as I was watching the fire take over. I felt someone hugging me from behind

"Everything will work out Angel. Everything will be better" Cass said to me

_Slowdown, showdown--waitin' on line _

_Showtime, no time for changin' your mind _

_Streets are ringin', march to the sound _

_Let your secrets follow you down_

_No more sleepin', wastin' our time _

_Midnight creepin's first on our minds _

_No more lazin' 'round the TV _

_You'll go crazy--come out with me_

"I know they will Cass. Everything will be better, you know why?" I asked and continued

"Because tomorrow we'll put an end to this mess. Tomorrow Lucifer and Michael will die"

* * *

Me: Ta da! That the end of this chapter! What do you think guys? Please review! And as you noticed the next chapter will be the last :( So…Opinions?

Sam: Wow…it was great

Dean: Yeah! I liked it too

Me: I'm not talking to you two

Dean: what? Why?

Sam: is it because we are telling you about season 6?

Me: I'm not talking to you

Dean: So…if we tell you, will you be talking to us?

Me: Maybe

Sam: WHAT?

Dean: easy Sammy, there is no point covering it up

Sam: Really?

Me: SO?

Dean: OK…the truth about Season 6 is that…*beep!*

*SERVICE UNAVAILABLE. INTERNET CONNECTION FAILED*


	23. Chapter 22

Me: Hello guys! God…I'm really nervous right now. This is the last chapter of the story. I never thought I would go that far! I owe it all to you

Dean: Well…this is awkward

Sam: Yeah

Me: You know guys, you may have made my life a mess but it was a happy mess

Dean: Awwww…so sweet, hold me

Sam: Dean!

Me: Must you always cheapen the moment?

Dean: Yeah!

*silence*

Dean: *looks around*

Sam: *scratches neck*

Me: Ummm…now what?

Sam: I don't know

Dean: I know

Sam/Me: Oh no

Dean: Shut up it's a great idea

Me: Ahuh

Sam: Yes Dean you always have great ideas…

Dean: Will you let me?

Me: Sure! Let's heart it Einstein

Dean: Let's GET DRUNK! Huh? Huh?

Sam: *roles eyes*

Me: How odd of you

Dean: Bite me

Me: pass

Sam: Excuse me?

Dean/Me: Shut up Sam!

Sam: ok *raises hands*

Dean: My idea is great

Me: um no, it's not! I'm not gonna write my last chapter drunk

Dean: Why not? Maybe this time is readable

Me: *glares him* that's it mister you are in for a BIG surprise in my chapter…

Dean: Oh no! I'm scared

Sam: Dean, maybe you should stop

Dean: let me think about it…ummm…no!

Me: Let him be Sammy, let him be. Ok, it's time! Chapter 22…and for one last time, I don't own Supernatural

ENJOY!

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO

Today was the big day. All of us were very nervous; after all we were going up against the Devil and the most powerful Arch-angel

Dean was still avoiding me. I knew it was hard for him to see me flinch every time he wanted to be near me. It was hard for me too. But I wasn't going to let this ruin my relationship with my brother, so it was perfect when I found him in the kitchen alone

"Dean" I called him and when he saw me, he got up from his chair with the intension of leaving.

"Not happening bro" I said to him and used my powers to restrain him down on the chair

"What are you doing Natalia?" he asked angrily

"Talking" I replied simply

"That makes sense" he smirked and I rolled my eyes

"Listen…you can't just keep avoiding me, Dean and especially not today. I don't want my last memory of my brother to be like this" I said to him

"Last memory? What are you talking about Natalia?" he asked and I was no longer restraining him

Busted, I thought

"We are going up against the 2 most powerful creations of the world, Dean. We may die" I cover it up

"I guess you are right" he said looking at the floor.

"So we are good?" I asked

"We are..." and I could see it in his eyes that he wanted, no needed a hug, so I gathered all my strength and surprised him with a tight hug.

He accepted it and hugged me back. While he was hugging me, he softly said to me

"One word to Sammy about this and you can kiss your ass goodbye"

I laughed and we both pulled back

"Let's get ready to kick some angelic but" Dean said and stood up

"Amen to that, brother"

* * *

Few hours later I was in my room trying to figure out what to wear. Yes I know it's the end of the world, literally but a girl is a girl. I'm going to die with style damn it

"Natalia" I heard Cass calling me

"Yeah?" I answered and sat down on my bed. He sat next to me

"I know you are up to something. You have the same grin, when Dean is about to do something stupid" he said to me

"I don't know what you are talking about" I lied. He tried to read my thoughts. I blocked him

"Why?" he asked

"Trust me Cass, I have a plan and everything will work out just fine" I told him

"Fine, but with you dead? I'm not stupid Natalia, I know what are you planning" he said and looked me in the eyes

"Then you know that is only thing. Dean doesn't say yes to Michael, Sam doesn't say yes to Lucifer" I told him staring him back

"What about you?" he asked me

I hesitated

"My brothers will be alive"

"But you won't. How do you think they are going to react if they find out that you sacrificed yourself?" he asked

"Pissed?" I said

"Natalia…" he gently said and took my hand into his "Don't do this"

"I'm sorry…" I said and he wrapped me in a hug.

"I don't want to lose you, I can feel now" he whispered

"You must be strong, Cass, you have to let me go" I said, tears streaming down my face

"I can't…" he said and I was surprised to see a single tear on his cheek

"You will, if you love me" I said smiling and cupped his cheek with my hand

We stand up and Cass nodded his head

"Showtime" I said and walked out of the room

* * *

First part of the plan: Calling the Devil

After hours of searching I finally found an ancient script that worked, let's say, as an angelic mobile phone

"Let's ring Mr. Lucifer shall we?" I said and I started chanting in Latin. Everyone was scared. Dean, Sam, Cass and even Bobby

"_Everto quod angelus succurro mihi iam, addo mihi iam pro mihi unus quisnam Deus diligo. Lucifer, insurgo filius, pessum ire of vir. Vox quod vires no per aer. Addo him iam, addo him iam, addo him iam quod succurro mihi transporto him in igneus abyssus" _I finished saying and within seconds cold air evaded our space.

"Well…hello Natalia. How's my favorite niece going?" he asked still in that guy's meatsuit, I think he's name was Nick

"I'm your only niece, Uncle Lucy" I replied smirking

"Why you called me?" he asked seriously

"Just to burn your ugly face" Dean said to him

"Dean…always with that sarcasm mask" Lucifer said to him

"It's not sarcasm" Sam said

"Sammy! It's good to see you here. Any chance to say yes?" he asked

"No" Sam said quickly

"Too bad" he says

"Hey Assbut" Castiel calls him and Lucifer turns around. Cass quickly throws the lighten match on the ground and Lucifer finds himself trapped in a circle of Holy oil

"Assbut?" Dean questions and Cass shrugs

"I liked it" I said smiling

"Of course you do" Sam said to me

"Wrong thing to do Castiel" Lucifer said and I could feel Cass next to me tense

"Oh shut up Lucy" I said and moved to my second part of my plan.

* * *

I went to stand in the middle of the room. All eyes were on me

I took a deep breath but I couldn't do it. Not yet. Not until I say goodbye. I approached Bobby first. I smiled at him. He smiled back.

"Don't do something stupid kid" he said to me

"I can't Bobby. I'm a Winchester" I said to him and kneeled to give him a hug

Dean was next. He looked at me with teary eyes and smirked at me

"You can't live without the chickflick moments, can you?"

"Nope" I said

"Why are you doing this?" Sam asked who was standing next to Dean

"Cant a girl show her love to her brothers?"I said and hugged him. He still had a puzzled look. I went to Cass and kissed him

"Take care of them" I whispered and pulled away. He nodded and went again back in the center of the room. I started chanting Enochian and raised my arms like I was flying

"Yes Michael…come and get me you son of a bitch" I said and a white light appeared. I could still hear the others shouting at me. The light disappeared and I fell down. 60 seconds. 60 seconds before Michael takes full command of my body

For 30 seconds I was lying down

"Get up" I said to myself and I did

35, 45, 50 seconds passed in order for my ring to become the Sword and for the wings to appear on my back. I could still hear them shouting at me but they couldn't do anything since I put up a force field

55 seconds and I approached Lucifer. I put down the fire

56 I stared at my sword

57 I looked at him and he looked back "Don't do this" he said to me

58 "I forbid you Natalia" Michael said in my head struggling to gain control

59 I hug Lucifer

60 I stab Lucifer in the back, the blade piercing through me in the process. Both Lucifer and Michael's screams fill the air along with my brothers constant yelling.

I'm dying a happy woman. I died to save the world. I died to save my brothers

* * *

*one week later*

THIRD PERSON POV

The funeral was beautiful. All of them were there. Bobby, Castiel and of course Dean and Sam Winchester

"God works in mysterious ways…" a woman in a black dress said to a woman next to her

"Tell me about it" Dean said to his brother

"It's a great loss" the other woman said

"Not for me…" Dean said again and that earned him a nudge in the ribs

"Shut up Dean" his sister Natalia said

"Let us commend Nick to the mercy of God" the priest said

"He was the Satan's meatsuit Nat and because of him you nearly died" Dean said again.

"But I didn't" I said remembering that night

"_Natalia's lifeless body fell to the ground. Immediately Dean, Sam, Cass and Bobby rushed to her side_

"_No…" Dean said looking at her body_

"_She…is dead" Sam said as she checked her pulse. Cass had kneeled down next to her_

"_Not if I can help it" a voice said from behind us and when they looked at the person their jaws nearly drop_

"_Rissa?" Dean managed to say_

"_Guilty" she said and approached her friends pale body_

"_How?" Cass said _

"_You should ask your father for that" she said as she stroked Natalia's hair_

"_God brought you back?" Sam asked_

"_Yap…and with some perks too" she said and put her hand over Natalia's stomach. A few seconds later a white light emerged from her hand and Natalia's heart began to beat again._

_She was gasping for air. Sam who was holding her, wrapped her in a very tight hug_

"_Sammy…I need air"_

"Shut up you idjits" Bobby said "it's disrespectful"

"Yeah…the old man is right" Rissa said smiling and Bobby rolled his eyes

"We therefore commit his body to the ground; earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust; in the sure and certain hope of the Resurrection to eternal life." The priest said as they lowered the coffin into the ground

"I wonder where he will go" Natalia asked

"What do you mean" Rissa asked

"Heaven or Hell?" Natalia said to her

"I don't know, maybe both?" Dean said and he suddenly almost double from pain

"What's wrong?" Rissa asked

"I have to go" Dean said and practically ran away from the cemetery. Natalia and Sam started laughing

"What?" Rissa asked

"Well Dean…ummm…had some bad food yesterday and he is…" Sam began

"He has diarrhea" Natalia said quickly and Sam gave me a look

"What? He is" She said again

"Poor thing" Rissa said

"Yeah…" Natalia said still laughing. After a while Sam, Rissa and Bobby left to go the car, leaving Natalia and Cass alone. She put her head on his shoulder and he put his hand around her waist

"Promise not do something stupid again?" Castiel asked

"Nope…" Natalia said smiling and put her own hand around his waist

"Promise that you will try not to die on me again?" He rephrased

"That I can do" she said and tip toed to kiss him.

It was perfect

Will it last?

* * *

Me: I can't believe it's over *sniff*

Sam: Me either…it was just great

Dean: I hate you. Diarrhea?

Me: Oh yeah!

Dean: I hate you so much

Me: C'mon Dean…I know you love me *smiles*

Dean: *laughs* just a little

Sam: Will you write a sequel?

Me: I don't know

Dean: Why not?

Me: I dunno…according to the reviews I'll get maybe I'll write one

Sam: So it's over? *puppy eyes*

Me: I afraid so

Dean: For now

Me: *smiles* I'll miss you idjits

Dean: You too little witch

Sam: Please review!

Dean: Yes! Review if you want to see a sequel! Don't you want to see us again?

Me: you heard them folks! At this point I'd like to thank all of you who reviewed and alerted my story! It meant a lot. Now that the story is over I'd like to hear from you ! One last review guys?

Thank you and Goodbye…For now ;)


	24. SEQUEL!

HELLO AWESOME PEOPLE! THE SEQUEL HAS COME OUT AND I COULDN'T BE HAPPIER! AND THE NAME OF IT…*DRUMS*

"HAPPY ENDINGS MY ASS" PLEASEEEEE CHECK OT OUT IT WILL MAKE MY DAY! :) THANKSSSSSSSSSSS...


End file.
